Un falso Novio
by 3esStT3eFfAaNnIiiAa
Summary: —No es exactamente una mentira —dijo ella—. Solo le enseñaré el anillo y ella sacará sus propias conclusiones.Desde luego, era una idea original, pensaba Edward.   Mal sumary entren y lean no es tan mala. E y B, M por varios lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia, bueno no es mia yo solo me ajusto a la traduccion espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar un review.**

**Un Falso Novio **

A Edward se le hacía la boca agua. Aunque a su cerebro le resultaba difícil creer que aquella criatura tan deseable fuera Bella Swan.

Su cuerpo no parecía hacerse preguntas.

—Estás… guapísima —susurró, observando con sorpresa que ella no se había quitado la mano del ojo.

—Sí. Y tuerta.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Son estas malditas lentillas —contestó Bella. Aquello explicaba que no llevara sus horribles gafas de miope.

Era la explicación para el resto de la transformación? Era como si un gusano se hubiera convertido en mariposa. Edward no podía dejar de mirarla mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Por qué no me esperas en el salón mientras yo subo a colocarme bien la lentilla? Me está destrozando el ojo.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Bella empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Edward la observaba, admirando sus largas piernas y la suave curva de su trasero. Y aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió. ¿El trasero de Bella Swan?

—Por favor —musitó para sí mismo, pasándose la mano por el cuello mientras se dirigía al salón.

Otra sorpresa.

No sabía por qué, pero no había imaginado que Bella pudiera vivir en una casa tan elegante.

Había dos sofás blancos uno frente al otro y, en medio, una mesa de madera noble llena de revistas. Un par de sillones, mesitas de lectura y elegantes lámparas decoraban la bien iluminada habitación. Las ventanas llegaban hasta el techo y desde ellas podía verse el mar a lo lejos. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de estanterías con libros y en la otra había una elegante chimenea.

El suelo de madera pulida reflejaba la luz del sol.

Una sorpresa tras otra, pensaba. Cuando había aceptado llevar a Bella a Forks, había esperado encontrarla en un pequeño apartamento apartado del mundo. Pero había sido una estupidez pensar que Bella no habría cambiado en diez años.

Edward no podía dejar de preguntarse si su personalidad habría cambiado tanto como su aspecto exterior.

Bella subió a la carrera, se golpeó el muslo con la esquina de la cómoda y, mordiéndose los labios, entró en el cuarto de baño murmurando una maldición. Otro cardenal, pensaba. Se había hecho tantos que cualquiera podría pensar que era una mujer maltratada.

Pero no era torpe. Simplemente, hacía las cosas muy deprisa. Siempre estaba pensando en lo próximo que debía hacer.

En aquel momento, estaba pensando en los tres días que tendría que pasar en el coche, y en algún motel, con Edward Cullen.

Apoyando las manos en el lavabo, se inclinó hacia adelante y respiró con fuerza.

—¿Por qué tiene que seguir siendo tan guapo?—murmuró para sí misma—. ¿Por qué no le ha salido una joroba o se le han estropeado los dientes?

Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Una sola mirada y su corazón se había acelerado de tal forma que no le habría sorprendido verlo salir volando de su pecho.

No quería ni imaginarse qué habría pasado si él se hubiera presentado con el uniforme de marinero.

¿Qué tenía Edward Cullen que la afectaba tanto?, se preguntaba. Incluso de niña, Bella soñaba con que rompía con su hermana

Rose para salir con ella. Se acostaba cada noche besando la almohada como si fuera él. Había llenado docenas de diarios detallando cada palabra que él le decía, lo cual no era nada difícil porque la mayoría de sus conversaciones se limitaban a un «Hola, Edward». A lo que él contestaba con un escueto «Hola, ¿dónde está tu hermana?».

No mucho, desde luego, pero lo suficiente como para calentar el corazón de una quinceañera torpe y feúcha como ella.

Y diez años más tarde, él le había dicho un piropo. Obviamente, el dinero que se había gastado en un cambio de imagen había valido la pena.

Bella levantó la cara y se miró en el espejo.

—Desde luego, eres una belleza —se dijo a sí misma.

Abriendo mucho el ojo izquierdo, empezó a masajear el párpado hasta que por fin consiguió colocar la lentilla en su sitio.

Mientras estudiaba su reflejo, Bella se preguntaba si todo aquello merecería la pena. No sólo las lentillas. Estaba empezando a dudar de si el Plan valía la pena.

Su Plan. Una mentira.

Bella apagó la luz del cuarto de baño y volvió a su habitación. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas azules y se reflejaba sobre el edredón de rayas de su cama. Como las barras de una prisión, excepto que las suyas eran horizontales en lugar de verticales y, seguramente, en las prisiones no habría almohadas de plumas. Además, no se iba a la cárcel por mentir, pensaba.

Pero su conciencia culpable la molestaba de nuevo.

—Perfecto —murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la cama para tomar las maletas—. Menos mal que no te has convertido en criminal. O en espía. No tienes estómago para eso.

¿A quién estaba intentando engañar?, se preguntaba. No era la idea de mentir en una reunión escolar lo que hacía que tuviera un

nudo en el estómago. Era volver a ver a Edward. Era volver a recordar los sentimientos que él había despertado. Era darse cuenta

de que algunas cosas, pasara el tiempo que pasara, no habían cambiado.

Con el porta-trajes colgado de un hombro, la pesada maleta en una mano y el neceser en la otra, Bella se dirigía hacia la escalera a

trompicones.

Como alguien a quien han enviado a galeras.

— Bella, por favor, cálmate —murmuró para sí misma. Si iba a pasarse las próximas dos semanas sudando por cada pequeña

mentira, perdón, «exageración», moriría de angustia. Y tenía que aprender a controlar el ataque de nervios que sentía cada vez que

estaba a un metro de distancia de Edward Cullen. Sólo le estaba haciendo un favor por su hermana. Sólo estaba siendo amable.

No era su cita. Ni su amante. Aquel pensamiento envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Lenta, deliberadamente, Bella tomó aire,

esperando estabilizar su debilitado sistema nervioso. Cuando le pareció que había recuperado el control, levantó la barbilla—.

Puedes hacerlo, Bella. Sólo serán unos días a solas con él y después no volverás a verlo. No va a ser tan difícil.

Algo le decía que aquella frase aparecería en su diario como las famosas «últimas palabras».


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece solo me ajusto a la traduccion. Cada vez se pone mas picante sigan leyendo.**

**Un falso novio**

**Capítulo Dos**

Los kilómetros parecían volar bajo las ruedas del todoterreno. En un par de horas, habían salido del condado de Los Ángeles y conducían a toda velocidad por la autopista, rodeada a ambos lados por acres y acres de naranjales y viñedos. El cielo parecía más azul, el sol más cálido y el viento más fresco.

Bella miraba por la ventanilla, observando los robles de California que crecían sobre las onduladas colinas. De vez en cuando, alguna granja daba un toque de color al paisaje. Cuanto más se alejaban de su casa y del trabajo que le esperaba a la vuelta, más relajada se sentía.

Aquello no era tan malo, después de todo. Por el momento, estaba siendo un viaje muy agradable. No se le había trabado la lengua en ningún momento y casi se estaba acostumbrando a la proximidad de Edward.

Pero se sentiría mucho mejor si él no estuviera tan cerca.

Bella miró de reojo en su dirección. Con las dos manos al volante, Edward mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera. Pero, incluso de perfil, los atractivos rasgos del hombre eran suficientes como para encender sus fantasías.

Su cabello castaño claro estaba cortado al estilo militar y sus ojos color verde esmeralda estaban escondidos bajo unas gafas de sol con montura de metal. Medía más de un metro ochenta y el polo azul oscuro se ajustaba a su musculoso torso, prueba de que acudía regularmente al gimnasio.

Bella bajó la mirada y observó los gastados pantalones vaqueros y los mocasines. Guapísimo, pensaba disimulando un suspiro, mientras volvía la cara hacia la ventanilla.

— ¿Ha terminado la inspección? —sonrió Bella.

—¿Perdón?

—¿La he pasado?

Obviamente, él no se dejaba engañar por su aspecto inocente.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—La sutileza nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte, Bella —sonrió él de nuevo.

—Y sigue sin serlo —admitió ella, moviéndose incómoda en el asiento—. Aunque ya no me escondo detrás de los árboles —añadió.

Él volvió a sonreír—. La verdad es que estaba pensando que no has cambiado mucho en todos estos años.

—Pues tú sí —dijo él, mirándola—. Estás estupenda.

—Gracias. Supongo que eso era un piropo.

—Perdona, no quería decir que antes… —empezó a decir él.

—Sé lo que querías decir —lo interrumpió ella.

En ese momento, un golpe de viento lanzó el pelo sobre sus ojos y Bella lo apartó con un gesto impaciente.

Pero debería alegrarse del comentario. ¿No estaba viendo él exactamente lo que ella quería que viera? ¿Que había cambiado, que se había convertido en una mujer guapísima? Entonces, ¿por qué la irritaba que Edward hubiera notado el cambio?

Quizá porque una parte de ella deseaba que Edward se sintiera atraído por la «auténtica» Bella.

—Bueno, cuéntame qué vas a hacer en Forks —dijo él, bajando el volumen de la radio.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo —contestó ella—. Visitar a mi familia y comprobar si el instituto sigue siendo tan horrible como yo lo recuerdo.

—¿Horrible? Yo creí que te encantaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por que sacaba buenas notas?

—Pues… sí —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.  
En realidad, Bella se había volcado en los libros porque era demasiado tímida y se creía incapaz de hacer amigos. Las clases eran el único sitio en el que la gente se fijaba en ella. Eso alegraba enormemente a sus padres, pero la había convertido en una insoportable empollona para todos los demás. Cada vez que uno de los profesores la señalaba como ejemplo, sus compañeros la miraban con resentimiento.

La única amiga de Bella había sido su hermana Rose. Por eso, su adolescente amor por Edward había sido aún más doloroso.

—Hablé con mi madre la semana pasada —estaba diciendo Edward— y me ha dicho que Rosalie está embarazada otra vez.

—Sí —murmuró Bella, con alegría y envidia a la vez.

—¿Cuántos tiene ya?

—Es el quinto —sonrió Bella, imaginando al recién nacido. Sentir el peso de un bebé en los brazos era la sensación más agradable del mundo para ella.

—¡Cinco hijos! —exclamó Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella, a la defensiva.

—Nada, nada —contestó él, sorprendido—. Solo que me resulta difícil imaginar a Rosalie y a Emmett con cinco hijos.

—No es un crimen tener muchos hijos. ¿Quién ha dicho que la familia media tiene que limitarse a 2,5 niños?

—Yo no, desde luego —sonrió él—. A mí no me atrae la idea de tener hijos, pero cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida.

—Me alegro, porque mi hermana piensa invitarte a comer para que los conozcas a todos. Edward no pudo disimular una expresión de horror. Aparentemente, la idea de estar rodeado de críos era suficiente como para que el marinero se pusiera pálido. Seguía siendo un solterón empedernido, pensaba Edward. El hombre de sus sueños adolescentes no buscaba un hogar y una familia, como ella.

Eran incompatibles y siempre lo habían sido.

—Estás contenta de volver a ver a tus sobrinos. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Se te ha iluminado la cara.

—Soy una tía estupenda.

—Seguro que es verdad —sonrió él.

Edward intuía que Bella sería capaz de hacer bien cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Diez años atrás era una mocosa irritante, pero también la más inteligente de Forks. Edward recordaba lo humillado que se había sentido al tener a una cría de catorce años como tutora de geometría, pero tenía que reconocer que, sin su ayuda, descifrar la pizarra en la clase de la señorita Molino habría sido como intentar descifrar jeroglíficos egipcios.

En aquellos días, sus únicos intereses eran jugar al fútbol y pasar su tiempo libre con Rosalie.

Ella había sido su primer amor y estaba convencido de que pasarían la vida juntos.

Suspirando, Edward recordaba la noche en que aquel sueño se había esfumado.

Era la noche después de la graduación en el instituto y habían planeado escaparse para contraer matrimonio en Reno, Nevada. Era una estupidez, pero a ellos les parecía muy romántico.

Con la maleta en el asiento trasero del coche, Edward la había esperado en la puerta del gimnasio durante horas, pero Rose no apareció.

Al amanecer había ido a su casa, convencido de que solo una enfermedad o algo muy grave podrían haberla retenido.

Habían pasado diez años, pero aun podía oír su voz.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —había preguntado él, confuso.

—No puedo explicarlo —empezó a decir ella, intentando contener las lágrimas—. Pero no está bien.

—¿Por qué no está bien, Rose? Nos queremos.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Edward. Así, no.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Lo teníamos todo planeado…

—Edward, por favor, tienes que entenderlo —lo había interrumpido ella, angustiada—. No puedo…no puedo…

Un segundo después, Rose entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Edward se había quedado solo con el corazón roto y, reuniendo todo el orgullo que le quedaba, había vuelto a su casa. Al día siguiente, tomaba un tren con destino a la universidad.

Rosalie le había escrito varias cartas pidiéndole perdón, hasta que un día le informó de que se había comprometido con Emmett McCarty, su mejor amigo.

Para entonces Edward se había dado cuenta que Rose les había hecho un favor a los dos echándose atrás. Las heridas del amor son profundas pero, cuando se es joven, curan con facilidad.

Una vez terminada la universidad, Edward había entrado en los marines como oficial. Le gustaba su trabajo y le gustaba su vida. Y, de vez en cuando, le daba las gracias a Rose en su corazón por haber sido más inteligente que él.

Además, cinco niños… Daba igual lo que Bella pensara, la idea de tener cinco hijos le producía escalofríos.

Por deseo propio, Edward no había mantenido ninguna relación duradera después de Rosalie. Sabía lo difícil que era la vida para la esposa de un militar y no pensaba casarse porque no podría darle a su esposa la clase de atención que ella tendría derecho a esperar.

Él era un marinero sobre todas las cosas. Y pocas mujeres podrían entender eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal tus hermanos? —la voz de Bella lo devolvió al presente—. ¿Te han hecho tío ya?

—No —rió el—. No hay mujer en el mundo que quiera cargar con ninguno de los dos.

—Ah, qué bien —sonrió ella. ¿Siempre había tenido aquel hoyito en la mejilla?, se preguntaba Edward—. Ellos también son marineros, ¿verdad?

—Jacob es teniente y Jasper es sargento. Nos encontraremos con ellos en la reunión.

—¿Tienes ganas de verlos?

—Claro que sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Ya me imagino. Siendo militares los tres…

—Los cuatro. Te recuerdo que mi padre era comandante del ejército antes de retirarse.

—Es verdad —asintió Bella, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Edward, ¿te acuerdas el día que Jacob dejó tu bicicleta en la playa y se la llevó la marea?

Los dos se echaron a reír y Edward se dio cuenta de que la risa de Bella era cristalina, suave… Y que lo ponía nervioso.

Bella Swan lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Que si me acuerdo? Jacob me sigue debiendo treinta y cinco dólares por esa bicicleta. Estuve repartiendo periódicos durante meses para poder pagarla.

—Jake me había llevado en tu bici aquel día. Yo estaba con él cuando salió nadando.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! —exclamó él, mirándola.

—Claro que sí. Nos tiramos al agua para salvarla, pero Neptuno se la llevó.

Edward intentaba imaginarse a la joven y torpe Bella nadando para recuperar la bicicleta pero, mirando a la mujer que tenía al lado, le resultaba imposible.

—Él nunca me dijo nada de eso.

—Los delincuentes no se chivan unos de otros.

—Hasta ahora, ¿no?

—Yo creo que el delito ya ha prescrito.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Pecas —dijo él, llamándola sin darse cuenta por el mote que solía usar diez años atrás—. Me debes diecisiete dólares con cincuenta —añadió. Bella no decía nada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te niegas a pagar?

Ella seguía sin decir nada y cuando Edward la miró, se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión extraña.

—Me has llamado Pecas.

—Sí —rió él. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. La llamaba así porque en verano la cara de Bella se llenaba de pecas pero, según creía recordar, a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia el apelativo—. Perdona, me ha salido sin darme cuenta.

—No hace falta que te disculpes —dijo ella, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo. El roce le producía una especie de descarga eléctrica incomprensible. Con la boca seca, Edward se decía a sí mismo que era una reacción normal ante una mujer guapa. Pero era más que eso y él lo sabía. Bella apartó la mano enseguida, pero la sensación continuaba. Edward bajó la ventanilla, esperando que el aire lo refrescara un poco—. Hacía siglos que no me acordaba de ese mote.

—No sé por qué lo he dicho, olvídalo –murmuró Edward, moviéndose incómodo en el asiento.

—Nunca te dije cuánto significaba ese mote para mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, mirándola fugazmente para no perder de vista la carretera. Sus ojos chocolates tenían un brillo especial. Demasiado especial—. Creo recordar que no te hacía ninguna gracia.

—Lo que me molestaba era que me salieran pecas por todas partes.

—Aparentemente, eso ha cambiado —sonrió él.

—Bueno, al menos ya no me salen en la cara —suspiró ella. Sin darse cuenta, Edward empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo descubriendo las ocultas pecas en el cuerpo de Bella. La sensación de tensión en la entrepierna lo sorprendió y tuvo que disimular un gruñido de incomodidad. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que la pequeña Bella podría hacer que sus hormonas se despertaran de aquella forma?

—Pero cuando me llamabas Pecas…

—Yo era un crío —se defendió él.

—A mí me encantaba.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —contestó ella, echándose los rizos hacia atrás con los dedos. Sus pendientes de plata brillaban a la luz del sol—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque entonces te fijabas en mí.

Edward estaba fijándose mucho en ella en aquel momento, pero Bella parecía no darse cuenta.

—Era difícil no fijarse en ti. Por si no lo recuerdas, paseabas a tu perro por delante de mi casa cada media hora.

Bella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Unos labios generosos, húmedos y muy deseables.

—Veo que tú también eres muy sutil —rió ella—. Cuando tu madre te dijo que dejaras de llamarme Pecas, se me rompió el corazón. Necesité tres páginas de mi diario para ahogar mis penas.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho —sonrió él, incómodo—. Podrías haberme ahorrado tres semanas sin paga.

—Yo era una cría —bromeó ella. Pero ya no lo era, pensaba Edward. Y él no se había sentido de aquella forma desde que era un crío. Le sudaban las manos, su corazón latía acelerado y tenía que preguntarse si sería una ironía del destino. Diez años antes, él había sido el objeto de deseo de Bella Swan. Y en aquel momento, ocurría al contrario—. ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella cuando él tomó una salida de la autopista.

—Tengo que poner gasolina. Y podríamos comer algo de paso —contestó.

Lo que no dijo era que necesitaba salir del coche cuanto antes.

Sólo eran las siete de la tarde y podrían seguir viaje durante varias horas antes de parar para dormir en alguna parte… Aquel pensamiento lo dejó turbado. Pasar la noche en un motel. Con Bella.

Estaba seguro de que alguien, en alguna parte, se estaría riendo a su costa.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Cómo es nuestra primera noche en la carretera, yo invito a cenar.

—Pero la cena tiene que costar al menos diecisiete dólares con cincuenta —sonrió Edward, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—Trato hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no es mia yo solo me ajusto a la traduccion. Este es un buen capitulo, algo divertido y picante jaja yo insisto**

**Un falso Novio**

**Capítulo Tres**

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente y esa era buena señal. Aunque Bella esperaba que la comida fuera mejor que la decoración. Había plantas de plástico colgando del techo y las lámparas eran ruedas de vagón con bombillas medio fundidas, que mantenían el local casi a oscuras.

Pero la camarera era simpática y enseguida anotó su pedido: pez espada con ensalada y patatas para él y pechuga de pollo para ella. Mientras la mujer iba a la barra, Bella aprovechó para observar detenidamente a Edward.

Incluso después de varias horas en su compañía, no había tenido oportunidad de mirarlo de frente. La mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz recta, unos ojos verdes penetrantes y una sonrisa que la derretía por dentro.

Asombroso. Bella había creído que sus sentimientos por él estaban enterrados, pero se daba cuenta de que no era así. La única diferencia era que, diez años después, la atracción era más fuerte, más cruda. Después de todo, era una mujer adulta y tenía más información, aunque fuera teórica, sobre determinadas cosas.

La camarera dejó dos vasos de té frío sobre la mesa antes de meterse en la cocina. Bella necesitaba tener algo en las manos y se agarró al vaso como si fuera un salvavidas. El té helado serviría para calmar la fiebre que parecía haberse adueñado de ella.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir.

—Bueno —repitió él.

Era raro. No habían tenido problemas de comunicación en el coche. ¿Por qué se encontraban tan incómodos en el restaurante? Quizá porque aquella situación era muy parecida a una cita, pensaba. Pero era absurdo. ¿Ella teniendo una cita con el capitán Edward Cullen? Imposible.

—Has dicho que Jake y Jasper siguen solteros. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Bella por fin.

—Yo también —contestó Edward. Sin darse cuenta, Bella lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que era absurdo, pero no le hubiera gustado oír que tenía novia o que vivía con alguien—. Mi madre está empezando a ponerse pesada con lo de los nietos, pero lo va a tener difícil. No me imagino a mis hermanos rodeados de niños.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No quieres tener hijos? Bueno, ya sé que no es asunto mío —se disculpó inmediatamente, sofocada. De repente, se había imaginado una versión diminuta de la cara de Edward y se le había encogido el corazón.

—Se supone que tienes que estar casado para tener hijos. Y yo no tengo planes de casarme —contestó él.

Bella tuvo que disimular un gesto de decepción. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que sentirse decepcionada? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si Edward tenía hijos o no? No le importaba, desde luego, simplemente sentía curiosidad.

—En fin, ya que estoy en plan curioso, ¿qué tienes contra el matrimonio? —preguntó, sin pensar.

—No tengo nada contra el matrimonio en general —contestó él—. Pero yo no pienso casarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por muchas razones. Para empezar, ya soy demasiado viejo.

Para Bella, Edward había envejecido como un buen vino. Se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, muy masculino, muy… desarrollado.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Tenía que hablar de cosas normales, se decía.

Buscar un tema de conversación que no fuera tan personal.

—Tienes treinta y dos años, Edward. No eres Matusalén.

—Gracias —sonrió él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón? —preguntó. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba?, se decía a sí misma, histérica.

Edward la estudió durante un momento, como intentando decidir si debía contestar o no a la pregunta.

—Que ya he hecho un juramento. A los marineros —contestó por fin.

Eso sí la sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía que ver estar en el ejército con estar casado?

—¿El ejército y el matrimonio no encajan?

—A veces, sí —contestó él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Si encuentras a la mujer adecuada, claro.

—¿Y qué clase de mujer es esa?  
—Una mujer a la que no le importe cambiar de ciudad cada tres por cuatro. Una mujer que pueda soportar estar sola la mitad del tiempo —contestó él—. A veces, nos destinan a una base durante seis meses y no podemos llevarnos a la familia. Es una vida muy dura, Bella —añadió, tomando un sorbo de té—. No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de divorcios que hay entre los militares.

—¿Y tú no quieres arriesgarte?

—Exacto —contestó él, mirando una de las plantas que colgaban del techo con tanta intensidad como si quisiera derretir sus plásticas raíces—. He tenido que escuchar demasiadas historias de matrimonios rotos. Y no sólo la vida de la pareja se convierte en un infierno. La vida de sus hijos también. Y eso no es para mí —añadió, mirándola a los ojos—. No pienso ser el primer miembro de mi familia que se divorcie. Yo desde luego, no pienso tener hijos para después pelearme con mi ex mujer por su custodia.

—Vaya, sí que tienes una actitud positiva —dijo ella suavemente.

—He visto demasiadas cosas negativas.

—Pero muchos militares se casan.

—Sí. Yo tengo un par de amigos que llevan varios años de matrimonio. Pero sus mujeres tienen que aguantar muchas cosas —suspiró el—. Nunca sabes si podrás encontrar una casa en las bases militares y, si la encuentras, seguramente la terminaron de construir antes de la segunda guerra mundial. O de la primera. Desde luego, no son hogares confortables.

Quizá Bella era una romántica, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si donde vivía uno era más importante que con quién.

—Bueno, tú creciste yendo de un lado a otro. ¿Tan duro fue para ti?

—No —admitió él, con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que era divertido. No siempre era fácil hacer nuevos amigos, pero mis hermanos y yo estábamos muy unidos. Cada cierto tiempo nos cambiábamos de ciudad, de colegio. No teníamos tiempo de llevarnos mal con los profesores.

—Hasta que llegaste a Forks.

—Sí. Cuando mi padre se retiró, nos costó trabajo acostumbrarnos —dijo él, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. La verdad es que, al principio, nos resultaba más difícil que ir de un lado para otro.

Habría sido difícil para él, pero el día que los Cullen se mudaron a la casa de al lado, había sido el más importante en la vida adolescente de Bella. Aunque no pensaba decir aquello en voz alta. No quería recordarle a Edward la época en la que lo perseguía como si fuera una sombra.

—Y en Forks tuviste tiempo suficiente como para llevarte mal con los profesores. La señorita Molino, por ejemplo.

—La profesora de geometría. Aún tengo pesadillas —sonrió él. Era curioso que dos personas vieran la misma situación de forma tan diferente.

Ella siempre se había sentido feliz por darle a Edward clases de matemáticas. Aquella tutoría a solas con él había sido un sueño—. Y ya está bien de hablar sobre mí —añadió él entonces, mirándola a los ojos—. Rosalie me ha dicho que te has convertido en un genio de los ordenadores.

¿Le había preguntado a su hermana por ella?, pensaba Bella. Pero no podía ser. A él no le interesaba en absoluto la pequeña de los Swan. Nunca le había interesado.

—Bueno, diseño programas de cálculo y juegos de ordenador —explicó ella, modestamente.

—¿Eso es todo? No vas a escaparte tan fácilmente, Bella. Yo te he contado mi vida y ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué haces exactamente?

Bella le contó un poco por encima cual era su trabajo y, cuando él insistió en saber más, amplió la información, siempre insegura del interés masculino.

Normalmente, no había nada sobre lo que le gustase hablar más que sobre el intrincado mundo de los ordenadores. Pero cuando él empezó a mirarla fijamente, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a ocurrir.

En las pocas ocasiones en las que un hombre había querido salir con ella, la conversación había derivado hacia los ordenadores y Bella se había entusiasmado tanto que el hombre había terminado bostezando. Nunca había tenido una segunda cita.

Bella creía ser una de las pocas vírgenes que quedaban en el mundo y, a la madura edad de veintiocho años, aquello era un vergonzoso secreto.

—Vaya —susurró Edward, admirado, cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Bella se enfadó consigo misma recordándose que, en aquel viaje, no era el genio de los ordenadores, sino la nueva y atractiva Bella Swan.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpo ella—. A veces me pongo a hablar de mi trabajo y se me va el santo al cielo.  
—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Te sorprendería saber cómo aburro a las mujeres hablándoles sobre mi trabajo —dijo Edward.

Bella sonrió. Él la comprendía. Edward entendía lo que era amar el trabajo de tal modo que podría estar hablando sobre él durante horas—. Bueno, admito que no he entendido la mitad de las cosas que has dicho. Las matemáticas, la geometría y los ordenadores no son lo mío —añadió. Bella se sintió repentinamente avergonzada. Seguía siendo una empollona para él—. Pero estoy impresionado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sin poder evitarlo. Le hubiera gustado descubrir si Edward lo decía de verdad o sólo estaba intentando ser amable.

Pero en los ojos del hombre había admiración y Bella, que no estaba acostumbrada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Trabajas para alguna compañía?

—No —contestó ella. Le habían hecho muchas ofertas pero, como su madre solía decir, a ella no se le daba bien jugar con otros niños. Nunca le había gustado trabajar a horas determinadas o tener que someterse a las opiniones profesionales de otros—. Tengo mi propio negocio.

—Siempre fuiste una chica muy inteligente, Bella —sonrió él, impresionado—. Entonces, ¿eres tu propio jefe?

—Sí —contestó ella, orgullosa—. Y me encanta. Trabajo en mi casa y no tengo que ponerme un traje de chaqueta para ir a la oficina.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo con indisimulada admiración.

—No necesitas ponerte un traje de chaqueta. Me encanta tu forma de vestir —dijo él. Bella había enrojecido a su pesar. Si Edward la hubiera visto como solía estar en casa, en vaqueros y camiseta, probablemente cambiaría de opinión, se decía.

Pero durante aquella semana no pensaba ser la vieja Bella Swan. Era la nueva y renovada versión, la mujer que un profesional de la imagen había creado. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Edward, el proceso había sido un éxito. Le hubiera gustado que él la admirase por lo que era en realidad. Pero no quería torturarse a sí misma—. ¿Tienes algún novio escondido por ahí? —preguntó Edward entonces.

—No —contestó ella, incómoda.

—¿No tienes novio? —volvió a preguntar él, sorprendido. Bella negó torpemente con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro que nadie va a darme un puñetazo por tenerte para mí estos tres días?

—Seguro —intentó sonreír Bella. Edward la miraba a los ojos, como si intentara imaginarse por qué no estaba comprometida—. Nunca he tenido tiempo para eso —añadió. Aunque sabía que no era cierto. La realidad era que nunca había tenido hombres haciendo cola a la puerta de su casa.

—Me sorprende que ningún hombre haya podido convencerte —sonrió él. Bella estaba encantada con aquellos cumplidos, a los que no estaba acostumbrada—. Entonces, los dos iremos solos a la reunión. ¿Te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que aguantar a nuestros antiguos compañeros enseñándonos las fotografías de sus hijos?

—Sí —contestó ella. En realidad, ésa era la razón por la que había urdido su Plan.

—Estaremos rodeados por álbumes familiares —insistió el, con un exagerado escalofrío— y no tendremos munición para escapar.

-Deberíamos unir nuestras fuerzas, Bella —añadió, con una sonrisa.

Por un segundo, Bella disfrutó de la idea. Le gustaba tener algo en común con Edward y le habría encantado que fueran un equipo.

Pero ella tenía su Plan. No quería acudir a la reunión como «la pobre Bella Swan, aún soltera después de tantos años».

Imaginar la cara de pena de sus compañeros de clase hacia que su resolución se mantuviera firme.

—Perdona, Edward —dijo por fin, después de tomar aire—. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Gracias, compañera —dijo él. Edward creía haber visto un brillo de desilusión en los ojos del hombre mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la silla y cruzaba los brazos sobre su impresionante torso—. ¿Qué ha sido de la camaradería?

—No tengo nada contra ti —dijo ella, intentando sonreír—. Pero es que tengo mis propios planes.

Edward se incorporó abruptamente y la miró a los ojos. La planta que colgaba del techo parecía extender sus plásticos tentáculos hacia él.

—Muy bien, doña Genio. Estoy intrigado. ¿Qué planes son ésos? —preguntó. Bella abrió la boca para confesar lo que probablemente a él le parecería una locura, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

—Perdonen que haya tardado tanto —anunció la camarera, colocando los platos frente a ellos—. ¿Quieren un poco mas de té?

—Sí, gracias —sonrió Edward—. ¿Y tú, Bella?

—Yo también. Gracias Bonnie.

—De nada —sonrió la mujer.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Edward cuando la camarera volvió a la barra.

—No. Pero lleva una etiqueta con su nombre en el uniforme.

—Ah —murmuro él, sorprendido—. Bueno, volvamos a nuestra conversación. ¿Cuál es tu plan, Bella?

Bella miró la pechuga de pollo que había frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que no podría probar bocado hasta que se lo hubiera contado todo. En realidad, era como una prueba. La reacción de Edward le daría una idea de cómo podrían reaccionar sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

Bella asintió, respiró profundamente y metió la mano en su bolso. Se sentía incómoda bajo la atenta mirada del hombre y tardó unos segundos en encontrar la cajita de terciopelo negro. ¿Y si Edward se reía de ella?, se preguntaba. De repente, se sentía ridícula.

Pero había ido demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás.

Por debajo de la mesa, abrió la cajita y se puso el impresionante anillo que ella misma había comprado. Un segundo después, armándose de valor, sacó la mano y se la mostró a Edward.

Él tomó su mano y miró el diamante, sorprendido. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—¡Dios mío! —oyeron la voz de Bonnie, que se acercaba a la mesa con los vasos de té helado—. ¿No me digan que acaban de prometerse? ¿Puedo ver el anillo? —dijo, entusiasmada. Sofocada, Bella levantó la mano hacia la camarera. La mujer miraba el diamante con los ojos tan abiertos como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre—. Es maravilloso. Se han prometido aquí mismo, en  
mi mesa. No me había pasado nunca. Felicidades a los dos.

—Gracias, pero… —empezó a decir Bella.

—Están invitados al postre —insistía Bonnie—. ¿Tarta de manzana o de chocolate?

Bella no sabía qué decir. No quería herir los sentimientos de la mujer, pero tampoco quería mentir y miró a Edward, como esperando que él le diera una respuesta.

Él le devolvió la mirada y después se volvió hacia la sonriente camarera.

—Muchas gracias, Bonnie. Creo que mi prometida y yo tomaremos tarta de manzana.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece yo solo me ajusto a la traduccion.**

**Un falso Novio**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

—Marchando —sonrió Bonnie, antes darse la vuelta.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No quería desilusionarla —contestó —. Y ahora que estamos solos… creí que habías dicho que no tenías novio.

—Y no lo tengo —dijo Bella, mirando su plato.

—Ya —murmuró él. Alguien tenía que haberle dado aquel maldito anillo, pensaba Edward. No sabía por qué, pero la brillante piedra había conseguido que su estómago se cerrara. Aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué le importaba si Bella Swan estaba comprometida o no—. Entonces, ¿quién te ha dado el anillo? —preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta.

Bella levantó la mirada un momento y después volvió a mirar su plato.

—Aún no lo he decidido.

Edward cerró los ojos un segundo y contó hasta diez.

—Muy bien. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Bella?

Con deliberada lentitud, ella dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y tomó un sorbo de té.

—De lo que estábamos hablando hace cinco minutos —contestó por fin. Edward intentaba buscar en su mente, pero no podía recordar que ninguno de los dos hubiera mencionado un anillo de compromiso—. Tú mismo has dicho que pasaremos la mitad del tiempo en Forks mirando álbumes familiares.

—Sí —asintió él, inseguro.

—Pues yo he decidido que no voy a ser la rara de la reunión.

—Sigo perdido —dijo Edward, sin entender. La expresión de ella hacía que se sintiera como hipnotizado.

—Es muy sencillo —dijo Bella por fin, antes de tomar un trozo de pollo y ponerse a masticar tranquilamente—. No pienso enfrentarme con mis antiguos compañeros de clase sin un anillo en el dedo.

—Ya veo que eres una auténtica feminista —bromeó él.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el feminismo —replicó Bella —. Es sobre mí. Sobre mi vida. O la falta de ella.

— Bella …

—No, tú querías oírlo y lo vas a oír.

—Muy bien —murmuró él. Se le había quitado el apetito y apartó el plato a un lado.

—Tú no sabes lo que era tener que oír todo el tiempo lo de «pobrecita Bella » —su voz era un susurro en el que Edward notaba una angustia de la que nunca antes se había percatado—. «La pobre Bella, que no podría atrapar a un hombre ni con lazo» —añadió—. No pienso volver a escuchar cosas como ésa.

Edward sintió una punzada de remordimiento al recordar a la Bella adolescente. Nunca había pensado en sus sentimientos. Lo único que le interesaba entonces era librarse de ella para estar a solas con Rosalie.

Lo cual mostraba claramente que había sido un tonto.

La cara de Bella diez años atrás aparecía en su mente como en una neblina. Gafas enormes que le caían sobre la nariz llena de pecas, un aparato en los dientes, camisetas enormes, una coleta y zapatillas de tenis. Edward tuvo que sonreír al recordarlo. Pero la imagen desapareció y fue reemplazada por la cara de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Tenía una piel perfecta y sus ojos marrones brillaban, no sabía si de rabia o de emoción.

—Créeme, Bella, nadie va a sentir pena por ti.

—No estoy segura —murmuró ella—. Y además, está mi madre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con todo esto? Tu madre es estupenda.

—Eso es verdad —sonrió Bella —. Pero ya estoy cansada de tener que decirle: «No, mamá. No he conocido a ningún chico».

Edward tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Pero la entendía. Las conversaciones con su propia madre habían ido por ese camino durante los últimos dos años. Esme Cullen quería tener nietos antes de que, en sus propias palabras, «tuvieran que llevarlos a empujones al asilo para verla».

Y si tenía que ser sincero, él mismo había pensado alguna vez que le gustaría vivir una vida menos solitaria.

Pero, ¿por qué una chica tan atractiva como Bella tenía que inventarse un novio?, se preguntaba.

—O sea, que vas a contarle una mentira —dijo por fin.

Bella se irguió como si la hubieran golpeado.

—No es exactamente una mentira —dijo ella—. Solo le enseñaré el anillo y ella sacará sus propias conclusiones.

Desde luego, era una idea original, pensaba Edward. Y por alguna razón, le gustaba saber que detrás de aquella ropa elegante y el moderno corte de pelo, la auténtica y excéntrica Bella seguía viva.

—¿No me digas? —sonrió él, irónico. Le parecía mentira que un genio de las matemáticas como ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había demasiadas variables en ese plan—. ¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu madre cuando te pregunte quién es el afortunado? ¿Vas a inventarte un nombre?

—No.

—Tendrás que mentirle a tu madre, a tu padre, a tu hermana y a todo el mundo en Forks, Bella. No te engañes.

Bella se puso pálida.

—Haces que parezca algo espantoso.

Edward sonrió. Bella tenía una cara de pena que le resultaba irresistible.

—No. Sólo me parece un poco peligroso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque alguien se enterará tarde o temprano. Tú no eres una experta en decir mentiras —explicó él. Al menos, no lo era diez años atrás.

—Podría serlo —dijo ella entonces—. Con un poco de práctica. Sería una pena, pensaba Edward. Él conocía a demasiadas mujeres que mentían más que un político. Estaban tan ocupadas diciendo lo que creían que él quería oír, que nunca había podido saber cómo eran en realidad.

Y se estaba dando cuenta de que Bella era una mujer de la que le gustaría saber muchas cosas.

—Además, ¿qué pasará cuando la esperada boda no llegue nunca?

En ese momento, Bella sonrió. Y aquella sonrisa hizo que algo se le encendiera por dentro.

—Eso es lo mejor —le confió ella—. Un par de meses después de la reunión, llamaré a mi madre y le diré que he roto con mi novio.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Realmente, lo había planeado todo con detenimiento.

—Pero, la gente empezará a decir de nuevo eso de la «pobrecita Bella ».

—No —sonrió ella de nuevo. Aquella vez, el calor que le producía su sonrisa no lo pillo desprevenido—. Seré yo quien rompa el compromiso, de modo que nadie podrá sentir pena por mí.

—Asombroso —murmuró él.

—¿Verdad?

Lo realmente asombroso del asunto era que Bella hubiera tenido que inventarse aquel plan.

¿Por qué no tenia media docena de hombres esperando en la puerta de su casa?, se preguntaba.

¿Cómo una mujer tan guapa como ella podía seguir soltera? ¿Y por qué él no podía apartar los ojos de su cara?

Edward había querido volver a Forks para relajarse, para descansar. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en las piernas de Bella. En la sonrisa de Bella. En los ojos de Bella.

¿Eran realmente tan cafeces o se habría puesto lentillas?, se preguntó de repente. Nadie podía tener unos ojos tan claros, tan brillantes. Tan inocentes.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?  
—Pues… porque tenía que contárselo a alguien.

—Ya —murmuró él. Aunque fuera un compromiso de mentira, por alguna razón, le molestaba aquel anillo.

—Pensé que podrías ayudarme a inventar un príncipe azul —explicó. Él la miró sorprendido—. Por los viejos tiempos, Edward. Éramos amigos, ¿no?

No se habían visto en diez años y Edward se preguntaba si realmente habían sido amigos alguna vez. Diez años después, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella mujer como no lo había hecho antes con ninguna otra. Ninguna sonrisa había hecho que se encendiera como la sonrisa de Bella.

¿Eran esas reacciones amistosas?

En ese momento, Bonnie se acercaba a la mesa acompañada de otras tres camareras.

—Oh, no —murmuró él.

—Oh, no —murmuró Bella, al ver a las tres mujeres. Sonriendo, Bonnie dejó el pastel de manzana en la mesa. Sobre él había colocado una velita—. Bonnie…

—Ésta es una celebración —dijo la camarera.

Bella miró a Edward. Edward miró a Bella.

Las camareras empezaron entonces a tararear la marcha nupcial y, un segundo más tarde, la mitad del restaurante se unía al coro.

El rubor de sus mejillas era dulce. El brillo de sus ojos, enternecedor. Y un pequeño trozo de hielo en el corazón de Edward empezó a derretirse.

Los ojos de Edward y Bella se encontraron de nuevo. Entre ellos parecía haberse creado un lazo de unión.

Cuando llegaron al motel era muy tarde y Bella estaba agotada. Subiendo la escalera a trompicones, deslizó la llave hasta la cerradura con los ojos cerrados. Cuando consiguió abrir, el olor a desinfectante de la habitación la obligó a hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Edward la seguía, con su maleta en la mano.

—Al menos, sabemos que la habitación está limpia.

—Estoy tan cansada que me daría igual si fuera una tienda de campaña —murmuró Bella, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Edward encendió la luz, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres que te suba el desayuno mañana?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, ella levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

—¿A qué hora quieres que nos levantemos?

—Me gustaría salir temprano.

—¿Cómo de temprano? —preguntó ella, mirando su reloj. Sólo eran las once de la noche, pero le parecían las tres de la mañana.

—Querría estar en la carretera a las siete.

—¿A las siete de la mañana?

Edward lanzó una carcajada. La risa del hombre era tan masculina que Bella sintió un escalofrío.

—Puedo subirte un café para que te despiertes.

—Un litro, por favor —murmuró ella, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo—. Sólo y sin azúcar.

—Sí, señora —dijo él, volviéndose hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

—Cierra la puerta antes de que te quedes dormida.

—Sí, mi capitán.

Pensó que lo había oído reír de nuevo, pero no estaba segura. Un segundo después, había salido de la habitación.

Bella suspiró y se dio la vuelta en la cama. La calidez del colchón la envolvía y empezaba a quedarse dormida, pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron groseramente su sueño.

—¡Vete!

—No hasta que cierres con llave —dijo él desde el pasillo. Edward era tan obstinado como para quedarse allí toda la noche y, murmurando una maldición, Bella se levantó de la cama. Pero, como siempre, se golpeó el pie con la pata de la mesilla y lanzó un gemido de dolor—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No —gruñó ella, cerrando con llave—. ¿Ya estás contento?

—Feliz —contestó él. El ruido de sus pasos indicaba que se dirigía a su habitación.

Bella tardó un minuto en quitarse la ropa y poner el despertador a las seis de la mañana.

Después, se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño y se quitó las lentillas. Cuando volvió a la habitación, cayó de bruces sobre la cama y se quedó dormida.

Las nubes, suaves y rosadas, se movían por el cielo iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol.

Eran las seis y media y Edward estaba preparado para retomar el viaje. Había pagado la cuenta del hotel, guardado las maletas en el coche y disfrutado de su desayuno mientras daba tiempo a Bella para despertarse.

A pesar de la cómoda habitación, no había dormido mucho aquella noche. La cara de Bella había aparecido en sus sueños. La cara y algo más. Bella Swan no tenía por qué aparecer en sus sueños, se decía. Era la hermana de Rose, una amiga, una cría.

Sí, claro, pensaba. Una cría con piernas de modelo.

—Estupendo —murmuró, mientras subía a buscarla. No iba a ocurrir nada entre ellos. Pasarían unos días juntos, irían a la reunión del instituto, visitarían a su familia y después seguirían con sus vidas. Probablemente, no volverían a verse nunca más.

Pero la idea de no volver a ver a Bella Swan lo molestaba y no sabía por qué.

Con dos bollos envueltos en papel celofán y dos tazas de café en la mano, Edward golpeó la puerta de la habitación con el pie.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

—¡Hora de levantarse! —llamó desde el pasillo.

—¡Voy! ¡No sigas dando golpes! —escuchó la soñolienta voz de Bella un segundos después.

Edward estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando ella abrió la puerta. Se le había quedado la boca seca y estaba casi seguro de que su corazón se había parado. Recortada en el umbral, Bella sólo iba cubierta por una pequeña toalla.

Allí estaba, en carne y hueso, como la había soñado la noche anterior. Edward la miró de arriba abajo, observando las gotas de agua que caían por sus hombros desnudos. Necesitaba ayuda. Y rápidamente.

—¿Edward? Espero que seas tú —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

En ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella lo miraba guiñando los ojos. Irritado, se dio la vuelta para comprobar si había alguien más disfrutando de aquella visión. Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Gracias a Dios, eres tú —sonrió ella entonces—. No veo nada sin las lentillas… Mi café. Gracias —añadió, alargando la mano.

Edward la observó inhalar el aroma del café y tomar un sorbo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartar los ojos de su cara.

—De modo que no sabías si era yo —dijo, después de aclararse la garganta—. ¿Siempre abres la puerta sin preguntar? ¿Y cubierta con una toalla?

—No se me ve nada —replicó ella—. ¿No?

—No, pero…

—Vamos, capitán —sonrió ella—. En la playa voy menos vestida.

—Eso es diferente —replico él bruscamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella. Porque una toalla podía ser apartada y tirada al suelo con facilidad, pensaba Edward sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba—. Anda, entra. Es demasiado temprano para discutir.

—Te esperaré abajo.

—No seas bobo. Hazme compañía mientras me visto —insistió ella, tomando otro sorbo de café.

La forma en que sus labios se cerraban sobre el borde de la taza era suficiente para que Edward empezara a sudar—. ¡Mmm, qué rico está! —murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta.

Él era un marine, se recordaba Edward a sí mismo. Entrenado para soportar cualquier situación.

—Está bien —murmuró, entrando en la habitación. Solo serían unos minutos. Y sólo tendría que imaginar a Bella con el aparato en los dientes y las pecas para recuperar el control.

Pero cuando volvió a mirarla, vio que la diminuta toalla apenas cubría la curva de su trasero y tuvo que tragarse un gemido. Cuando Bella iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño, se golpeó sin querer contra la cómoda—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—¿Qué? Ah, no —contestó ella, inclinándose sobre el espejo.

Edward tuvo que apartar los ojos. Al inclinarse, mostraba gran parte de lo que no quería ver.

—Sólo tardaré cinco minutos.

Edward volvió a mirarla entonces y vio que había pegado un papel sobre el espejo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Poniéndome guapa —contestó ella—. Es todo un número.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mira —dijo ella, indicándole que entrara en el cuarto de baño. Edward tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos mientras se acercaba.

Bella se puso unas gafas y estudio el papel durante unos segundos antes de tomar un bote con polvos de color melocotón que empezó a ponerse en la cara con una brocha—. Compré todo esto hace un par de semanas —susurró, leyendo el papel de nuevo antes de tomar otro frasco de cosméticos—. Solo tengo que seguir el orden.

—Ya —susurró él, dando un paso atrás. Tenía que mantener la distancia de seguridad.

Edward la estudiaba mientras ella se aplicaba el maquillaje y el colorete. No estaba mal, pensaba.

A pesar de las capas de pintura de guerra, seguía pareciendo natural. De modo que, ¿para qué se pintaba?

En su opinión, no necesitaba todo aquello. Incluso recién salida de la ducha, estaba preciosa. La suave piel de porcelana brillaba bajo el fluorescente y, tras las gafas, sus ojos chocolates eran brillantes y hermosos. Eso contestaba a una de sus preguntas del día anterior. Los ojos cafeces eran de verdad. Era simplemente, Bella.

Como su simpatía con la camarera o su inocencia sobre el absurdo compromiso. Bella era así. Y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin poder evitarlo, Edward dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia el escote. La sensual curva de sus pechos se marcaba bajo la delgada tela de algodón.

Bella era así.

Un problema.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un falso Novio**

**Capitulo Cinco**

Varias horas más tarde, a Bella le dolía el trasero y las lentillas parecían dos piedras. Incluso el paisaje había perdido parte de su encanto. Sin apenas tráfico, habían llegado hasta la costa, pasando San Luis Obispo, Paso Robles y Salinas.

Un kilómetro se mezclaba con el siguiente y las ciudades pasaban una tras otra sin que les prestara atención.

Bella había dejado de intentar mantener una conversación con Edward. Por alguna razón, él apenas había dicho una palabra desde que habían salido del motel.

Cuando lo miró de reojo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula apretada. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado?, se preguntaba.

Ella no lo había pillado en su habitación, medio desnudo y con unas gafas horribles.

En aquel momento no le había dado importancia, pero empezaba a dársela. Bella se daba cuenta de que el cambio en la actitud de Edward había empezado al encontrarla medio desnuda en su habitación.

¿Podría haberlo puesto nervioso?, se preguntaba. No era posible. Con el pelo mojado y aquellas gafas que la hacían parecer la hormiga atómica, seguramente le habría quitado las ganas de estar con una mujer de por vida.

No era justo seguir sintiendo aquella atracción por Edward. Especialmente, cuando sabía que no había nada que hacer. Se habían conocido más de diez años atrás, pero no tenían nada en común.

Bella tembló ligeramente cuando un golpe de viento acarició su cuello con dedos helados y subió la ventanilla.

Vivir en California durante tanto tiempo la había convertido en una friolera. Parecía que su cuerpo había olvidado lo diferente que era la temperatura al norte del país. Incluso entonces, a mediados de junio, se alegraba de haberse puesto el jersey color cereza.

Los pantalones de color marfil no eran especialmente cálidos, pero mientras la calefacción del todoterreno siguiera encendida, no podía quejarse.

Además, no era solo el tiempo lo que hacía que el ambiente dentro del coche fuera tan frío.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía a su lado. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras las gafas de sol.

No había vuelto a mirarla desde que habían parado a poner gasolina una hora antes.

Aún les quedaban al menos dos días para llegar hasta Forks y no pensaba pasarlos con una esfinge. No tenían que caerse bien, pero al menos podrían charlar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿A mí? Nada —contestó él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan alegre? —insistió ella, volviéndose para mirarlo de frente—. Si sigues lanzando esas carcajadas, vamos a tener un accidente.

—Muy graciosa.

—Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.

—Mira, Bella, no me apetece hablar, lo siento —dijo él, mirándola fugazmente. Pero las gafas de sol le impedían ver la expresión de sus ojos.

Bella se preguntaba si eso era precisamente lo que él quería—. No todo el mundo necesita llenar el silencio continuamente.

—¿Continuamente? —repitió ella, asombrada—. No me has dicho una palabra desde que paramos en la gasolinera, cuando, si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste muy amablemente: «Haz el favor de colocar el maldito coche más cerca del tanque».

Bella creyó haber visto un gesto en sus labios, pero no estaba segura.

—De acuerdo. No estoy siendo muy sociable.

—No, muy sociable, no.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él por fin—. No estoy siendo nada sociable.

No era una gran conversación, pero era una conversación al fin y al cabo, pensaba Bella.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay ninguna razón —contestó él. Sus facciones habían vuelto a ser pétreas.

—Vaya por Dios. ¿Eres así de comunicativo con tus tropas? ¿Es que en los marineros se les enseña a leer el pensamiento?

—Cuando tenga algo que decir, lo diré.

—Entonces habrá que avisar a la prensa —murmuró ella. Debería haber tomado el tren, pensaba. Pero, serio o no, Edward Cullen era mejor compañía que un montón de extraños.

—Mira el mapa, por favor —dijo él, ignorando el comentario—. Llegaremos a la ciudad dentro de poco y no quiero terminar en el puente de Oakland.

Bueno, al menos Bella sabía que el capitán seguía siendo capaz de dar órdenes. Si no hubiera estado en un coche, se habría puesto de pie para saludar.

Sin decir nada, Bella tomo el mapa y empezó a buscar la autopista101 hasta la salida de San Francisco. La maraña de líneas azules y rojas era casi imposible de descifrar.

Siguiéndolas con el dedo, buscó las calles que tenían que tomar a través de San Francisco para llegar al Golden Gate.

—Busca la vieja carretera de la costa. Está al otro lado del puente.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella, sorprendida—. ¿No vamos a tomar la 101?

—No —contestó él, sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué? La 101 es mucho más rápida. Probablemente, nos ahorraríamos un día de viaje —dijo ella—. Además, era mucho más cómoda. La vieja carretera de la costa estaba llena de curvas y bordeada por un acantilado.

Durante años, la vieja carretera había sido la única forma de ir al norte, hasta que habían construido la autopista. Por supuesto, el paisaje era mucho más hermoso, pero solo los estómagos fuertes podían resistir aquel viejo camino de dos carriles. Y el estómago  
de Bella no era precisamente fuerte.

Edward apretaba el volante con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

—Lo he pensado, pero la razón por la que he decidido ir en coche a Forks es precisamente para disfrutar del viaje. Y no tengo razones para cambiar mis planes, ¿no te parece?

Sin embargo, había pensado cambiarlos, se decía Bella. Lo había admitido. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan tentadora era la idea de librarse de ella un día antes de lo previsto? Desde luego, Edward Cullen sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se sintiera especial.

Pero estaba sacando demasiadas conclusiones.

¿Quién había dicho que ella tuviera nada que ver con sus planes? Después de todo, él le estaba haciendo un favor llevándola en coche a Forks.

Pero a Bella no le apetecía nada tomar una carretera llena de curvas.

San Francisco seguía siendo una ciudad tan abarrotada como Bella la recordaba. Algunas zonas de la ciudad eran encantadoras, pero en general era como cualquier otra gran ciudad, con sus lugares buenos y malos.

Miles de coches llenaban las estrechas calles y tenían que parar en todos los semáforos.

Edward murmuró algo sobre que no debería haber dejado de fumar y miró fugazmente a Bella.

A ella no parecía importarle el tráfico. Tenía la ventanilla bajada y la cabeza fuera del coche.

Desde luego, disfrutaba de la brisa del mar y del ruido de gente a su alrededor.

Edward sonrió al verla. Era difícil sentirse frustrado al ver como Bella disfrutaba de todo. Podía ser un incordio para su autocontrol, pero era muy agradable de mirar.

Un coche paró a su lado en un semáforo.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo una voz masculina.

Edward se puso tenso y adelantó el coche unos centímetros, pero el hombre hizo lo mismo.

—Hola —dijo Bella.

¿Por qué lo saludaba con tanta simpatía?, se preguntaba Edward, irritado.

—¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

—No. Sólo estoy de paso.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando aquel tipo? ¿Es que no lo veía sentado a su lado? Podría ser su marido y, él, flirteando como un loco.

Soltando el freno, Edward adelantó un poco más el coche, esperando alejar a Bella de aquel papanatas. Pero no tuvo suerte.

—¿Te apetece tomar una taza de café?

Edward miró al hombre con cara de asesino, pero el tipo solo tenía ojos para ella.

—No creo que pueda. Pero gracias —sonrió Bella.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante para ver al Romeo de pacotilla en su BMW descapotable.

—«Muchas» gracias —repitió Edward sarcástico, mirándolo con tal furia que debería haberlo asesinado allí mismo.

Aún así, el tipo tuvo la cara de ignorarlo y guiñar un ojo a Bella.

—Disfruta del viaje, guapa —le dijo, antes de que Edward cambiara de carril.

—Estaba flirteando conmigo —dijo Bella, riendo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo él. ¿Por qué parecía ella tan sorprendida? —se preguntaba. ¿Es que no se había mirado al espejo?

—Qué bien.

—Sí, genial —replicó él, quitándose las gafas de un manotazo—. Oye, Bella, ese podría haber sido un psicópata.

—¿No eres un poquito paranoico? —rió ella. Al hacerlo, sus rizos se movían como si estuvieran bailando alrededor de su cara—.

Relájate, Edward.

Sólo estaba ligando. Conmigo.

—Sí. Pero yo estaba sentado a tu lado –gruñó él—. Ese era un imbécil.

Cansado de la conversación y preocupado por su propia reacción, Edward se concentró en el coche que había delante.

¿Qué le importaba a él que un extraño quisiera flirtear con Bella?, se preguntaba. ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto que ella le hubiera sonreído?

¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso?  
Bella volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla cuando llegaron al Golden Gate. Bella se daba cuenta de que ella estaba feliz y un poco de la tensión desapareció. Le gustaba verla feliz. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba.

Poco después estaban sobre el puente y el océano Pacífico se extendía frente a ellos. Los cables de acero se movían con la brisa y la ciudad brillaba bajo el sol.

—¿No es precioso? —susurró ella, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla. Él siguió su mirada y vio los barquitos que había sobre el agua, como joyas de colores que alguien había lanzado al mar.-Cuando éramos pequeños, mi padre solía contarnos a Rosalie y a mí que Godzilla vivía aquí, en la bahía de San Francisco.

—¿Godzilla? —rió él.

—Sí —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa que lo dejo sin aliento—. Y lo más importante, a Godzilla le gustaba el color rojo y siempre estaba buscando coches de ese color.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tus padres tenían un coche rojo.

—Sí —rió ella—. Mi padre nos ponía a vigilar a Rosalie y a mí por si vería Godzilla y las dos nos quedábamos pegadas a la ventanilla mientras cruzábamos el puente.

—¿Les daba miedo?

—Un poco. Pero lo que de verdad queríamos era ver a Godzilla —rió ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Siempre era divertido viajar con mis padres y mi hermana. Vacaciones familiares. La clase de viaje que él no volvería a experimentar. Una punzada de dolor lo sorprendió.

—Probablemente, Rose le cuenta a sus hijos la misma historia —susurró él.

—Sí —dijo Bella, con tristeza.

Edward la dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Él tenía los suyos de los que ocuparse. Como qué iba a hacer con sus fantasías sobre Bella Swan.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de terminar con aquello. Bella Swan no era una mujer para una noche. Y él no era el tipo de hombre hecho para el matrimonio.

¿O no era así?

—¡ Edward! —exclamó ella unas horas más tarde—. ¡Para el coche!

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y paró en el arcén, asustado. Bella se bajó del coche de un salto y él la siguió.

Cuando llegó a su lado, estaba inclinada sobre una enorme piedra que parecía haber estado allí desde el principio de los tiempos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, intentando tomarla del brazo, pero ella se lo impidió con un gesto.

—Lo estaré dentro de poco —susurró ella, con más confianza de la que garantizaba su expresión.

—¿Te sigues mareando en los coches? —preguntó él entonces, recordando que le ocurría de pequeña.

—Eso parece.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Por qué has querido ir a Forks en coche si te sigues mareando?

—Me dan miedo los aviones y no me gustan los trenes. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

—¡Por Dios bendito, Bella! Si me lo hubieras recordado, habría tomado la autopista.

—¿No podríamos discutir más tarde? Ahora no me encuentro muy bien, Edward.

Edward se sentía como un auténtico imbécil.

Nada mejor que gritarle a alguien que está a punto de vomitar.

Bueno, aquél iba a ser un viaje divertido. Él, angustiado por una tensión sexual que no podía evitar y ella con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla.

Pararían en la próxima tienda para comprar Biodramina, se decía. Y por la expresión de Bella, cuatro o cinco cajas serían suficientes.

—Respira hondo. Toma aire por la nariz y expúlsalo por la boca.

—Sí, mi capitán —murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—No quería darte ordenes —se disculpó Edward.

—Supongo que estás acostumbrado a darlas.

—Es parte del trabajo —asintió él, poniendo la mano sobre su espalda—. Pero intento no hacerlo con los amigos.

—Y yo te lo agradezco —dijo ella, incorporándose.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Edward, estudiando su cara.

—Un poco, sí —contestó Bella, respirando la brisa del mar que llegaba hasta la carretera.

Edward la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios y entreabiertos, como si esperase un beso. El viento movía su pelo con abandono y tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos para no tocarlo.

Varios coches pasaron a su lado en la carretera, perdiéndose entre las curvas a una velocidad aterradora. Pero Bella no les prestaba la menor atención. Pasaron varios segundos más antes de que abriera los ojos.

—Bueno, ya estoy preparada —sonrió.

—Pararemos para comprar Biodramina.

—Estupendo. Ayer me tomé las dos últimas.

—O podemos volver para tomar la autopista.

Bella volvió la cabeza para admirar el agreste y hermoso paisaje. Las olas chocaban contra el acantilado y el aire del mar les llevaba algunas gotas de agua, que brillaban como diamantes. Las gaviotas volaban sobre sus cabezas y las nubes apenas escondían un cielo tan azul que era doloroso mirarlo.

—No —dijo ella por fin—. Prefiero ir por la carretera.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Pero vamos a buscar la Biodramina.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él, tomando su mano para llevarla al coche. Cuando estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella—.

Hasta entonces, mantendremos tu mente ocupada para que no puedas pensar en tu estómago.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—Aún no hemos decidido cómo será tu príncipe azul, ¿no?

La cara de Bella se iluminó. Pero Edward estaba seguro de que la sonrisa iba dedicada a su hombre imaginario.

—Tienes razón.

—Pregúntale a mis tropas —rió él, dando la vuelta al coche—. Ellos te dirán que normalmente, la tengo.

Bella intentaba no pensar en las curvas o en el acantilado que había al otro lado.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin, observando cómo Edward volvía a entrar en la carretera con la destreza de un piloto profesional—.

Tendremos que empezar por su nombre. He decidido que se llamará Brad. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Brad?

—Es un nombre bonito. Además, todo el mundo pensara en Brad Pitt.

—Es un nombre ridículo —dijo él.

—No lo es. Y Brad Pitt no es ridículo en absoluto.

—Muy bien. Es tu novio. Si a ti te gusta…

—Exactamente —dijo ella, sujetándose al asiento mientras Edward tomaba una curva difícil—. El siguiente problema es qué hace mi novio para ganarse la vida.

—¿No es millonario? —preguntó Edward, con cierto sarcasmo.

—No —contestó ella—. Aunque no me gusta admitir esto, a la mayoría de las mujeres le gustan los hombres con uniforme. Y como quiero que mis compañeros se mueran de envidia, he decidido que Brad es marinero —dijo ella. Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó la cara de Edward —. Y además, piloto —añadió. La sonrisa se borró de la cara del hombre.

—Los pilotos son unos presumidos, Bella.

—De eso nada. ¿Es que no has visto Top Gun?

— Edward hizo un gesto irónico—. Los Ángeles Azules… —empezó a recordar Bella. El verano anterior había asistido a un espectáculo aéreo y se había quedado boquiabierta con las proezas de los pilotos.

—Unos presumidos —insistía él, encogiendo sus hombros.

—¿Detecto una nota de envidia en tu voz?

—En absoluto —replicó él, tomando una curva a demasiada velocidad.

—Ay… —musitó Bella, poniéndose la mano en la boca.

—Perdona.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, intentando olvidar sus náuseas—. Háblame. Dijiste que me ayudarías a no marearme.

—De acuerdo —asintió Edward, apretando el volante—. Te ayudaré. Pero un piloto…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella—. A las mujeres les encantan los pilotos y todos los hombres quieren serlo. Es perfecto. Recuerda que quiero que mis compañeros vean a una nueva Bella. Y un piloto es lo mejor para dejarlos helados.

—Por favor, Bella —dijo él, claramente disgustado—. ¿No me digas que te crees esas fantasías sobre los pilotos? Cualquier marinero es mejor que uno de esos imbéciles.

—Por supuesto, tú eres completamente imparcial en el asunto.

—Pues sí. Es la verdad —insistió él, mirándola—. Es fácil ver las cosas desde treinta mil pies de altura. Lo que es difícil es estar frente a frente con el enemigo —añadió. El brillo en los ojos verdes de Edward hacía que Bella sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda.

Mirando aquella mandíbula cuadrada y los músculos de su antebrazo, Bella estaba decidida a aceptar la derrota. No había ningún piloto que pudiera compararse con Edward Cullen—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense una gente a la que no has visto en diez años?

—Tú no lo entenderías —contestó ella. Nadie que no hubiera sido un bicho raro entendería aquello. Y menos que nadie, Edward.

«Mister Popularidad».

—Inténtalo.

—He vivido toda mi vida sintiendo que no era suficientemente buena en nada —explicó ella por fin—. En el colegio, en el instituto, en la universidad. No parecía pegar en ningún sitio. Cuando no me ignoraban, les daba pena.

—Por favor, Bella, no sigas. Eso fue hace años —murmuró él, incómodo—. Ahora eres una mujer diferente. Has crecido, tienes éxito, eres guapísima. ¿Qué importa el pasado?

—El pasado importa porque es lo que da forma al futuro —replicó ella—. Yo no puedo cambiar el pasado, aunque me gustaría, pero puedo cambiar la percepción que la gente tiene de mí.

—¿Y necesitas inventarte un hombre para eso?

—¡Sí, maldita sea!

Aunque fuera por una vez en su vida, quería ser la chica de la que todo el mundo hablara. Quería ser el centro de atención y el objeto de envidia de todo el mundo. Sólo por una vez, Bella quería sentirse importante en Forks. Y Brad iba a ayudarla a conseguirlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un falso Novio**

**Capitulo Seis**

El resto del día transcurrió en un tenso y no enteramente amistoso silencio. Bella sabía que Edward estaba decepcionado, pero ella no necesitaba aprobación de nadie para llevar a cabo su plan. Además, tenía otras preocupaciones, como hacer todo lo posible para que su estómago no se rebelara.

Pero ni siquiera observando el espectacular paisaje se sentía mejor.

Habían parado para comprar Biodramina y cuando Edward sugirió comer algo, Bella tuvo que ahogar una náusea.

Cuando por fin llegaron al motel, en lo único que pensaba era en quitarse las lentillas y meterse en la cama.

El viejo motel, un edificio de una sola planta construido en los años cincuenta, formaba una especie de U. En el patio central, un viejo roble actuaba como centinela, con las arrugadas ramas extendiendo su sombra sobre las habitaciones.

Bella no estaba de humor para admirar el paisaje y, una vez dentro de la habitación, se quitó las lentillas, sacó un libro del bolso y se tumbó en la cama. Pero, antes de que pudiera ponerse las gafas, se había quedado dormida. Cuando, horas más tarde, la despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

—Vete —murmuró, adormilada.

—¿ Bella? —oyó la voz de Edward. Bella se levantó de la cama y trastabilló hasta la puerta de la habitación. Pero cuando abrió, en el pasillo no había nadie. Asomó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, pero estaba vacío. Entonces volvió a oír los golpes—. ¿ Bella? ¿Estás viva?

Guiñando los ojos, Bella descubrió que había otra puerta en la habitación, además de la del cuarto de baño. Cuando la abrió, la luz de una lámpara enmarcaba la silueta de Edward en el umbral.

—Creí que estabas en el pasillo —murmuró ella.

Edward llevaba algo en las manos y, observando atentamente con sus ojos miopes, se dio cuenta de que era una bandeja. El olor que salía de ella no la ponía enferma y ésa era muy buena señal.

—Nuestras habitaciones se comunican —dijo él, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y encendiendo una lamparita—. Antes te encontrabas tan mal que… —No había terminado la frase, pero Bella sabía lo que quería decir. Había pedido aquellas habitaciones por si volvía a ponerse enferma durante la noche. No había terminado la frase porque le daba vergüenza reconocer que estaba preocupado por ella. Y eso le gustaba. Era la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera su padre la cuidaba. Y era sorprendente como un pequeño detalle como aquél podía afectarla tanto—. Te he traído sopa.

—Huele muy bien —murmuró Bella, intentando disimular su emoción.

—Pensé que deberías comer algo —seguía diciendo él—. También te he traído una tónica. Mi madre dice que es lo mejor para un estómago revuelto.

La suya, también. Por eso, años después, Bella no podía tomarse una tónica sin que le supiera a medicina. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo, mirando la borrosa figura.

—De nada —sonrió el—. Perdona si antes no he estado muy simpático.

—No pasa nada —se encogió ella de hombros, sentándose a la mesa. Con la cuchara, sacó un hielo de la tónica y lo echó en la humeante sopa.

—Sí pasa —insistió él, sentándose frente a ella—. No es asunto mío si quieres ir adelante con ese plan tuyo… ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando la vio echar otro hielo.

—Es que está muy caliente.

—Ah —susurró él—. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que si tú quieres un novio piloto, yo no tengo nada que decir.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera un novio piloto. Lo que he dicho es que quiero impresionar a mis compañeros y eso les impresionaría —explicó ella, tomando una cucharada de sopa—. Pero estoy dispuesta a claudicar un poco. ¿Qué te parece un novio marinero, sin más?

—Bien —sonrió él.

—Yupi —rió ella, alargando la mano para tomar la tónica. Estuvo a punto de tirarla pero Edward, demostrando grandes reflejos, se levantó a tiempo y sujetó el vaso.

—¿Por qué no llevas las lentillas?

—Porque estaba dormida.

—¿Dónde tienes las gafas?

—En el bolso.

—¿Quieres que las saque?

—No, gracias —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿No prefieres ver lo que estás comiendo?

—Soy un poco cegata, pero sé dónde tengo la boca.

Él suspiró pesadamente. Bella creyó haber visto que sacudía la cabeza, pero era difícil de precisar. Un borrón en movimiento no era más fácil de ver que un borrón parado.

Cuando terminó la sopa, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí. Es posible que sobreviva.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

Después de eso, hubo un silencio. Bella casi se alegraba de no ver la cara del hombre. ¿Qué vería él cuando la miraba?, se preguntaba. ¿A la hermana de Rose? ¿Una empollona medio cegata con el estómago revuelto? ¿Una mujer independiente? ¿Una mujer deseable? 

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se sintiera acalorada. Era como si su sistema nervioso se hubiera alterado de repente. Y el fresco de la noche no hacía nada para calmar el calor que sentía por dentro.

—¿ Bella? —la voz del hombre encontraba eco en su espina dorsal.

—¿Sí? —en su imaginación, él la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes de pasión y sus labios se entreabrieron sin que se diera cuenta.

—Nada — Edward tardó varios segundos en contestar. Después, se levantó de la silla. Guiñando los ojos, Bella lo observó acercarse a la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación—. Duerme un poco —dijo él, en el umbral—. Si necesitas, bueno, si quieres algo, llámame.

Después, cerró la puerta suavemente. Si necesitaba… ¿qué?

Bella se preguntaba qué diría si lo llamara en aquel momento. Si le dijera exactamente lo que necesitaba de él. Que la abrazara. Que la besara. Que le hiciera el amor.

—Por Dios —susurró, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Cuando tiró el vaso de tónica y el frío líquido le cayó sobre las piernas, Bella lo tomó como un signo. Incluso el destino le estaba diciendo que tenía que tranquilizarse.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese Brad?

—Treinta, creo —contestó Bella, mirándolo—. Es un número difícil de olvidar.

—No creo que pueda olvidarme nunca de ese Brad —murmuró él. Llevaban horas hablando del novio imaginario. Probablemente, era imposible odiar a un hombre que no existía, pero Edward estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Juntos planearon el romance ficticio de Bella con aquel bastardo y, aunque no tenía sentido en absoluto, se sentía celoso. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, la irritación crecía hasta hacerse insoportable.

Mirando a Bella de reojo, Edward tuvo que sonreír. Estaba monísima con aquellas gafas que tanto odiaba. Demasiado guapa para ese Brad.

Y demasiado inocente para él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, al ver que él la estaba mirando.

Un millón de cosas, le hubiera gustado contestar. Cosas que no deberían pasar. La conocía desde que eran pequeños. Sus padres lo consideraban casi de la familia. Y Bella no era el tipo de mujer con el que podía tener un breve y tórrido romance.

Ella quería casarse y tener hijos.

—Nada. Estás muy mona con esas gafas.

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

—No es verdad. Pero me hacen daño las lentillas y hasta que lleguemos a casa, tendrás que aguantarme con ellas.

Exasperado, Edward volvió a mirar la carretera. ¿Es que no sabía lo atractiva que era?, se preguntaba. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de cómo lo afectaba?

— Bella, nunca discutas con un hombre si te dice que estás guapa.

—Mona —corrigió ella.

—Mona, guapa, es lo mismo.

—No lo es —insistió ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Un cachorro es mono. Desprotegido, vulnerable, como yo. O eso parece pensar todo el mundo.

—¿Todo eso porque te he dicho que estás «mona»? —preguntó él, sorprendido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No es culpa tuya. Todo el mundo lo hace. Es como si creyeran que necesito protección. Él no era ningún caballero andante, pensaba Edward. Todo lo contrario; alguien debería entrar en la película para rescatar a Bella de sus garras… Edward tuvo que lanzar una carcajada. Él no quería rescatarla de nada. Quería besarla. Abrazarla. Sentir la suavidad de su piel…

¿Por qué no lo admitía de una vez? Lo que realmente quería era hacerle el amor, tan completa, tan fieramente, que los dos quedaran jadeantes y extenuados.

Edward apartó una mano del volante para frotarse el cuello. Estaba excitado. Una excitación fuerte, exigente. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Pero cada día era más difícil.

Nunca se había impuesto a una mujer y no lo haría jamás. El único peligro era que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

—No le veo la gracia —dijo ella.

—Créeme, Bella —replicó él, burlón— en este momento, yo tampoco.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que, después de una curva, Bella vio algo que apartó sus pensamientos de Edward.

—Mira —dijo, señalando frente a ella.

Había un coche parado en el lateral. Dos niños jugaban en el asiento trasero mientras su madre, de pie al lado del coche, miraba la carretera como esperando ayuda.

Antes de que Bella tuviera oportunidad de decirle que parase, Edward había puesto el intermitente y reducido la velocidad para colocarse detrás del coche.

—Espera aquí.

—De eso nada —replicó ella, quitándose el cinturón—. Se sentirá más segura si bajo contigo.

—Tienes razón. Vamos.

—Hola —dijo Bella, acercándose—. ¿Necesita ayuda?  
—Pues sí —sonrió la mujer—. Se me ha pinchado una rueda. He llamado a mi marido, pero no puedo localizarlo —añadió, señalando su teléfono móvil.

—Si tiene un gato y una rueda de repuesto, yo mismo puedo cambiarla.

—Es un marinero —explicó Bella —. Le encanta aparecer como a la caballería en las películas del Oeste.

La mujer sonrió, agradecida.

—Los marineros somos mejores que la caballería —bromeó Edward —. Nosotros no necesitamos caballos.

—La rueda está en el maletero —dijo la mujer, dándole las llaves del coche—. Muchísimas gracias.

—De nada.

La mujer, que se presento como Angela Weber, sacó a los dos niños del coche y los cuatro se apartaron de la carretera mientras

Edward se disponía a cambiar la rueda.

—No sé donde puede haberse metido mi marido.

Bella observaba a los niños tirando piedrecitas al mar y sonreía.

—Los hombres nunca están cuando se los necesita. Es muy típico.

—Al menos, su marido estaba cuando lo he necesitado —rió Angela.

—Verá… — Bella iba a corregirla.

—Marinero, ¿eh? —comentó la mujer, mirando a Edward —. Seguro que está guapísimo con el uniforme.

Seguro que sí, pensaba Bella, dejando que su mirada resbalara por el marine en cuestión. Observando los músculos de su espalda bajo la estrecha camiseta mientras se inclinaba a cambiar la rueda, sintió que algo se encendía en su interior.

Los movimientos del hombre eran precisos, seguros. Sus enormes manos movían el gato de forma experta y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría si aquellas manos resbalaran por su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo que respirar hondo el aire del mar para tranquilizarse.

—Jimmy —llamó la mujer cuando uno de los niños se acercaba a Edward —. Aléjate de la carretera.

—Quiero mirar —protestó el crío.

—No se preocupe —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señor? –preguntó Jimmy.

—Estoy quitando la rueda —contestó Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está pinchada.

—¿Y por qué está pinchada?

—No lo sé.

—¿Va a inflarla?

—No.

—¿Puedo inflarla yo?

—No, pero puedes ayudarme a colocar la nueva.

—¿Puedo ponerla yo también? —preguntó el otro niño.

—Claro —sonrió Edward.

Bella no podía apartar sus ojos del hombre y, como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, Edward levantó la cara y sus miradas se encontraron. Sólo fue un segundo, pero el calor de aquellos ojos le llegó hasta los huesos.

Cuando terminó de cambiar la rueda, Edward guardó el gato y la rueda pinchada en el maletero y llevó a los niños con su madre.

—La rueda de repuesto no tiene mucho aire, pero podrá llegar a su casa sin problemas —dijo, limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo la mujer, metiendo a los niños en el coche—. Por cierto, tenía usted razón.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Los marineros son mucho mejor que la caballería.

—Recuérdelo la próxima vez que vea una película del Oeste —sonrió él.

Angela arrancó el coche mientras los niños les decían adiós con la manita desde el asiento trasero.

Bella miraba a Edward con una sonrisa en los labios, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Me he manchado la cara de grasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía?

—Mi héroe —dijo, sonriendo. Se había puesto de puntillas para darle un amistoso y fugaz beso en los labios, pero cuando sus bocas se rozaron, ocurrió algo.

Era como una descarga eléctrica, una sensación de vértigo que la había dejado temblando.

Los ojos verdes del hombre se habían oscurecido, tan misteriosos como un bosque a medianoche. Edward la había atraído hacia él con fuerza y había cubierto su boca con la suya. Sus labios habían explorado y acariciado los suyos mientras la sujetaba

fuertemente, como si intentara enterrarla en su cuerpo.

Y con aquel beso a plena luz del día, con el sonido del mar debajo de ellos, Bella se enteró de qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo en la vida. Cuando Edward la soltó, le temblaban las rodillas y se hubiera caído si él no la hubiera tomado por la cintura para llevarla al coche. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

El motel era un edificio de madera construido al borde del acantilado que parecía mezclarse con el agreste paisaje.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación, se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward.

—Mira.

A través de los cristales de una puerta corredera, veían el mar que se extendía ante ellos. La vista era impresionante. Un diminuto jardín de hierba separaba la habitación del acantilado.

Las nubes grises en el horizonte amenazaban con lluvia y al este, una torre de rocas parecía la ruina de un olvidado castillo.

Bella abrió la puerta y salió al jardín. El viento movía su pelo y el sonido del mar era como el rugido de una fiera enjaulada.  
-Es precioso —susurró Edward, observando las piedras que marcaban el límite entre el acantilado y el jardín, como si Dios mismo

hubiera puesto aquella frontera entre el mundo del hombre y el de Neptuno.

Había bajado la marea y Bella observaba la interminable playa a sus pies. Sobre su cabeza, las gaviotas parecían bailar con el

viento.

La tensión que había habido entre ellos durante las últimas horas se evaporó en medio de la increíble belleza de aquel paisaje y Bella

respiró profundamente.

—Voy a dar un paseo por la playa.

—Si me esperas un minuto, iré contigo —dijo Edward.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. El viento enredaba su pelo y él la miraba con la misma intensidad que un segundo antes de darle el beso

de su vida.

El recuerdo de aquel beso hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

Probablemente, era un error decir que sí. Si era tan inteligente como todo el mundo decía que era, pondría una prudente distancia

entre Edward y ella. Especialmente en aquel momento, cuando no podía controlar sus emociones. Pero por primera vez en su vida,

Bella no quería ser inteligente. Quería sentir.

Una vez tomada la decisión, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te esperaré. 


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece yo solo me ajusto a la traduccion.**

**ATENCION! este capitulo contiene un lemon no apto como para menores de... 18 creo, si es algo grafico yo solo les digo si lo quieren leer adelante pero no se quejen. Opinen que tal quedo, me fascino tanto que escribire uno, claro que si yeah.**

**Un falso Novio**

**Capitulo Siete**

Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo a su lado, riendo y gritando. Una pareja de ancianos paseaba de la mano al borde del agua, en silencio. Y un adolescente escribía laboriosamente el nombre de su amada en la arena cuya amada yacía junto a el viendo con ternura el gesto de su chico.

Pero ellos no veían a nadie.

El viento pegaba el jersey amarillo al cuerpo de Bella y convertía su cabello castaño en una especie de halo. Estaba temblando.

Edward se quitó la cazadora y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—De nada.

Habían caminado al menos dos kilómetros por la playa y ésas habían sido sus primeras palabras. Si él había esperado romper la barrera que el beso había levantado entre los dos, se había equivocado.

Edward se tragó una maldición, recordando el momento en que todo había cambiado entre ellos. Cuando Bella había acercado su boca a la suya, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Un beso fugaz y amistoso era todo lo que ella pretendía. Y él lo sabía. Pero no había sido suficiente con el roce de sus labios. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba saborear, explorar su boca, llenarse de ella.

Y por un momento, se había dejado llevar por el deseo.

El hecho de que ella hubiera roto el beso rápidamente no cambiaba nada.

El viento seguía soplando y las nubes en el horizonte se oscurecían cada vez más, ocultando el sol. Uno a uno, los surfistas abandonaban la playa y de pronto estuvieron solos, observando los guiños de un faro en la distancia.

—Es precioso —susurró Bella. Edward tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para escuchar sus palabras por encima del ruido del mar—. Creo que he estado lejos demasiado tiempo.

—Sí —asintió él, mirando el mar—. Yo también.

—Es raro, ¿verdad? Es el mismo océano, pero en el sur de California es demasiado… tímido. Aquí es furioso, bestial —seguía diciendo Bella, intentando buscar palabras para definir lo que sentía—. Es tan cambiante, tan poderoso.

Edward se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Tenía razón, pensaba. En el norte de California, los árboles eran más grandes, el viento más frío y el océano Pacífico, una presencia viva y salvaje.

Pero eso no era todo lo que había cambiado.

Aquella tarde, él había observado a Bella con los niños. La había oído reír. Había visto como los críos respondían a sus bromas. Y le había gustado.

—¿Por qué será? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé —contestó el—. Quizá… — Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarla—. Quizá es que lo vemos con otros ojos. Quizá nos estamos dando cuenta de que todo tiene más caras de las que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

Bella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del hombre y Edward se quedó sin aliento frente a sus ojos chocolates. Aquel viaje, aquel tiempo que estaban pasando juntos le había mostrado a una Bella diferente de la que conocía. De la que esperaba.

Levantando una mano, Edward apartó el pelo de su cara y el roce hizo que los ojos de ella se oscurecieran. Bella sentía lo mismo que él.

Había algo entre ellos, una corriente eléctrica, cada vez que se tocaban.

¿Por qué aquella urgencia de estar con ella?, se preguntaba. ¿Cómo era posible que un par de días en compañía de aquella mujer le hubieran hecho empezar a replantearse su vida?

— Bella …  
Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, en una muda petición de silencio. Después, se dejó caer sobre su pecho y él la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola contra sí. Con el corazón acelerado, Edward dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que Bella despertaba.

Cuando ella levantó la cara y le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos, Edward emitió un gemido ronco y la apretó con más fuerza, acercándola a él tanto como era posible. Abriendo los labios femeninos con la lengua, se entregó al calor con el que llevaba días soñando. Ella gimió ante la dulce invasión y rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

Sus lenguas se mezclaban en un baile de frenético deseo. Respiraban el mismo aire y el pecho de ella se aplastaba contra el torso del hombre. Cuando ella empezó a mover las caderas hacia él, instintivamente, Edward separó sus labios para tomar aire.

— Edward —murmuró ella. Pero su voz se perdía con el viento.

—Te necesito, Bella —susurró él, mirándose en aquellos ojos chocolates que brillaban con la misma pasión que los suyos. La necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado nunca a una mujer.

—Sí —susurró ella roncamente—. Por favor.

El ruido de un trueno cruzó el aire. Los envolvía un viento helado y el mar se acercaba cada vez más a sus pies.

La marea había subido.

Edward estaba corriendo las cortinas. El rugir del océano quedaba reducido a un sonido ahogado que reverberaba como el latido de un corazón.

Después, se dio la vuelta y tomó a Bella en sus brazos.

—Aún puedes cambiar de opinión —susurró, rezando para que no lo hiciera.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo ella, tomando su cara entre las manos.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso que le llegaba al alma y Edward supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera al día siguiente, tendrían aquella noche. Aquella noche para la que parecían destinados desde que la había visto en la puerta de su casa.

Deseoso de tocarla, de explorar el cuerpo que había atormentado sus sueños, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del jersey.

—Eres… tan suave —susurró.

Ella tragó aire y entreabrió los labios, buscando otro beso. Él obedeció su mudo deseo y después, con un rápido movimiento, le quitó el jersey por encima de la cabeza, exponiendo su piel palida y un diminuto sosten de encaje.

Bella se ruborizó. Sus ojos brillaban y respiraba con dificultad. Edward sostuvo su mirada mientras desabrochaba la prenda interior para admirar sus pechos. Ella se humedeció los labios y la visión de su lengua encendió nuevos fuegos en su interior.

— Bella … —los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron cuando ella sonrió mientras se quitaba la prenda de encaje, dejando que se deslizara por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo. No tenía marcas, pensaba él tontamente. La imagen mental de Bella tomando el sol desnuda hacía que la fuerza de su deseo creciera hasta niveles peligrosos—. Perfecta —susurró, mientras acariciaba sus rosados pezones con los pulgares que, instantáneamente, se endurecieron.

— Edward —suspiró ella—. Se me están doblando las rodillas.

Él sonrió para sí mismo. Sus propias rodillas no parecían capaces de sujetarlo. Suavemente, la tumbó en la cama e, inclinándose, empezó a jugar con sus pezones, tomándose su tiempo para gozar de la suave piel femenina.

Bella arqueaba la espalda, ofreciéndose en silencio. Y él la aceptaba con avaricia, torturándola deliberadamente con los labios, con la lengua, con los dientes. Su propio cuerpo se despertaba con cada gemido, amenazando con hacerle perder el control.

Nunca había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a Bella.

Un segundo después, se apartó.

—¿Por qué te paras? —suspiró ella.

—Cielo, acabamos de empezar —susurró él, intentando mostrarse calmado. Pero su corazón se había lanzado a una carrera desenfrenada. Rápidamente se desnudó, dejando caer la ropa al suelo en su prisa por volver a ella. Después, se inclinó sobre Bella de nuevo—. Voy a quitarte los pantalones, Bella —susurró—. Quiero sentirte toda.

Ella no podía hablar. Intentó desabrochar su cinturón, pero sus dedos eran torpes y Edward, demasiado impaciente. Apartando sus manos, él mismo desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó el pantalón hasta los tobillos.

La piel pálida brillaba a la luz de la lámpara. Pero cuando los pantalones cayeron al suelo, Edward se fijó en unos cardenales que estropeaban la belleza de sus muslos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás llena de cardenales.  
—Nada —sonrió ella—. Es que me choco con los muebles.

Edward sonrió, recordando el día que la había visto golpearse con la cómoda. Inclinando la cabeza, paso la lengua por uno de los cardenales.

—Ay —musitó ella.

—Eso digo yo —dijo él con voz ronca, bajándole laos bragas.

El edredón sobre el que estaban tendidos era resbaladizo y Edward pensó en apartarlo y tumbarla sobre las sábanas, pero no quería perder más tiempo. Lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, era hundirse dentro de Bella. Sentir la caricia húmeda y caliente de su  
cuerpo.

Lentamente, empezó a acariciar sus muslos, sus caderas, su vientre… y después deslizó la punta de los dedos hasta su intimidad. El cuerpo de Bella parecía nacer a la vida bajo sus manos.

— Edward —susurró ella, acercándose más—. Necesito…

—Lo sé, cariño —susurró él, deslizando los dedos hasta su húmeda cueva—. Lo sé. Los dos necesitamos…

Ella tembló violentamente al sentir el roce de los dedos masculinos. Edward inclinó la cabeza para tomar su boca y saborear sus gemidos mientras hundía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Bella temblaba, apretándose contra él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Instintivamente, abrió las piernas para darle acceso y él se aprovechó. Una y otra vez violaba su secreto, gozando inmensamente del roce de terciopelo húmedo.

Cuando él reclamó uno de sus pezones, Bella se sujetó a su espalda como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y lo único que pudiera salvarla fueran los brazos de Edward.

Pero cuando él empezó a chupar, aquella tenue sujeción se disipó. Bella creía estar volviéndose loca. Electrificada, se movía debajo del hombre. Sus manos exploraban la musculosa espalda y se deslizaban hacia su pecho para acariciar el vello oscuro que lo cubría.

Él la tocaba íntima, profundamente y ella levantó las caderas en un gesto instintivo. Los dedos del hombre se movían, expertos, llevándola cada vez más alto, hasta que no podía respirar.

Era como si hubiera esperado aquella noche durante toda su vida. Y el destino parecía haber planeado que fuera Edward el hombre que la introdujera en aquel secreto. Las sensaciones empezaban a hacerla perder el control. No podía pensar, pero le daba igual.

No necesitaba el cerebro para procesar lo que sentía.

El pulgar de él rozó una zona increíblemente sensible y Bella lanzó un gemido ronco. Sentía escalofríos de anticipación.

— Edward, no puedo soportarlo más —susurró, aunque sabía que si él paraba en aquel momento, se moriría—. Haz algo. Ahora.

—Sí, señora —sonrió él, colocándose sobre sus piernas abiertas.

El cuerpo del hombre presionaba contra su entrada y Bella contuvo el aliento. Cuando la penetró, dejo escapar un gemido y sintió que su interior se ensanchaba para recibirlo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Bella tuvo que sujetarse a la cama. Él estaba dentro de ella. Llenándola. Era como si se hubieran convertido en una sola persona. Dos cuerpos en uno solo.

La frente del hombre estaba perlada de sudor.

Edward la miraba con fiebre en los ojos, sin moverse, con los dientes apretados. Entonces, ella empezó a mover las caderas sin saber lo que hacía, por instinto. El cuerpo del hombre parecía estar tocando su alma.

Edward estaba apoyado sobre las manos y sus músculos estaban en tensión. Lentamente, empezó a moverse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El ritmo crecía. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y Bella gemía, entregándose.

El sonido del océano hacía eco en la habitación. Ella intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones hasta que sintió que iba a romperse como un cristal contra las rocas.

Aquello era mucho más glorioso de lo que prometían los libros. Todas las novelas de amor que había leído pasaban por su mente en aquel momento. Las descripciones de fuegos artificiales y explosiones internas, todo parecía pequeño en comparación con lo que  
estaban sintiendo.

El deseo adolescente que había sentido por aquel hombre era como la llama de una cerilla en medio de un vendaval, comparado con lo que Bella estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cómo un deseo adolescente se había convertido en amor en tres días? Era imposible, se decía.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes.

Estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo sabía. Enredó sus piernas sobre la cintura del hombre, atrayéndolo hacia ella con fuerza, mientras se preparaba para el clímax.

Entonces, él deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y cuando sus dedos rozaron su parte más sensible, el cuerpo de Bella explotó.

Gritó el nombre de Edward y se sujetó a él con desesperación mientras se dejaba mecer por ola tras ola de placer.

Sólo cuando ella dejo de gemir, Edward lanzó un grito ronco y se abandonó al placer.

- Bella? —la llamó. Ella se movió y murmuró algo incoherente—. Vamos, Bella. Despierta. Tenemos que hablar.

—Tengo sueño —susurró ella, sin levantar la cara de su pecho—. Luego hablamos.

Era tentador, pensaba Edward. En aquel momento, lo que más le hubiera gustado era cerrar los ojos, abrazarla y dormir por primera vez en tres días.

Ella se apretó mas fuerte contra él, pasándole una pierna por encima. El deseo volvía a despertarse en el hombre. ¿A quién intentaba engañar?, se preguntaba. Mientras aquella mujer estuviera tumbada a su lado, ninguno de los dos podría dormir.

Apretando los dientes, hizo un esfuerzo para apartarse. Tenían que hablar.

— Bella, despierta —insistió, con el tono que solía usar con sus tropas. Y, asombrosamente, funcionó.

Aquellos ojos enormes y no tan inocentes después de aquella noche, se abrieron.

—Hola —sonrió ella, acariciando su cara.

—Hola —dijo él, intentando ignorar el deseo que la caricia despertaba.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. ¿Cómo estás?

Bella sonrió, estirándose perezosamente. El lánguido y excitante movimiento era demasiado para él.

—Me siento… maravillosamente bien —suspiró ella.

—Me alegro —dijo Edward saltando de la cama. Si quería hablar, tenía que apartarse de Bella —. Ella se siente «maravillosamente bien». Estupendo.

Desnudo, empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Después, se volvió para mirarla.

Inclinada sobre las almohadas, Bella parecía una amazona esperando un sacrifico de sus leales servidores. Sus pálidas y largas piernas estaban cruzadas y se había puesto los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sus pechos erguidos parecían mirarlo, orgullosos.

Edward no entendía cómo podía aparentar tal tranquilidad desnuda y en aquella posición.

Era culpa suya. Debería haber cuidado de ella, no hacerle el amor, se decía. Debería haberse parado a pensar. Pero, ¿cómo podría haberse imaginado que era virgen?

—¿Qué te ocurre, Edward?

—Nada. Solo que se te ha olvidado decirme que eras virgen.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —preguntó Bella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Pues claro que sí —contestó él. De hecho, al darse cuenta había estado a punto de apartarse. Pero no había podido hacerlo. El asunto era que ella debería habérselo dicho. Edward no sabía si eso hubiera cambiado algo. Pero tenía derecho a saberlo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a desflorar vírgenes.

Bella abandonó su pose relajada y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Es que he hecho algo mal?

¿Mal?, pensaba Edward. En absoluto. Él nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales. El nunca había hecho el amor de aquella forma.

Nunca había sentido cada caricia de aquella manera. Cada suspiro… Ninguna de sus experiencias podía compararse con lo que había vivido aquella noche. Porque en ninguna de aquellas experiencias se había involucrado su corazón.

Pero no pensaba decírselo a ella.

—Lo sabía, sencillamente. Pero deberías habérmelo dicho tú —dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica de veintiocho años siga siendo virgen? —exclamó. ¿Cómo una mujer tan guapa y tan inteligente podía seguir siendo tan pura como la nieve?, se preguntaba. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres? ¿Es que eran ciegos?

—Perdona —dijo ella, sarcástica, saltando de la cama—. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ponerte así, me habría pasado un par de días practicando con otro.

—¡No es eso lo que quería decir, maldita sea!

—Entonces, ¿qué has querido decir? —preguntó, con las manos en las caderas. Ni siquiera Edward sabía la respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que apartar la mirada para no ver el tentador cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer—. ¿Es que te dan miedo las vírgenes? ¿Es eso? Pues cálmate porque, gracias a ti, yo ya no pertenezco a ese grupo.

—Las vírgenes no me dan miedo, señorita —gruñó él, en un tono que sus subordinados habían aprendido a respetar—. Pero tú sí.

—Supongo que eso ha sido un piropo.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho, Bella.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías seguido adelante. Y yo quería que siguieras —dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios—. No sé por qué estás tan enfadado. Si alguien tiene derecho a estar enfadada, soy yo.

—Lo sé.

—Tú has hecho que una experiencia maravillosa se convierta en una pelea.

Edward levantó las manos y se las pasó por el pelo, más para apartarlas de ella que para otra cosa. Bella tenía razón. Lo que habían compartido le había tocado más profundamente de lo que hubiera imaginado. Pero sabía bien que ella no había considerado las posibles repercusiones.

Él sí lo había hecho. A toro pasado, pero lo había hecho, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan poco cuidadoso? Él no era un adolescente con más hormonas que cerebro. Él era un marinero. Si entrase en combate como había entrado en la cama de Bella, habría muerto en el acto.

—Muy bien, «señorita encantada de la vida»…tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Estás tomando pastillas anticonceptivas?

—Como tú mismo has comprobado, yo era virgen… ¿para qué iba a tomar pastillas?

Una sensación abismal se concentró en su estómago, como un agujero negro que se lo tragaba todo. Bella lo miraba sin darse cuenta de nada. Pero acabaría haciéndolo. Y no tardaría mucho. De modo, que esperaría a que ella pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

Un momento más tarde, su paciencia se vio recompensada.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y se sentó sobre la cama, en silencio.

—¿Te sigues sintiendo «maravillosamente bien»? —pregunto Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertence yo solo me ajusto a la traduccion.**

**Mas problemas para bella, desilusiones y discusiones despues de una noche de placer. Es algo triste, bueno para mi.**

**Un falso Novio**

**Capitulo Ocho**

—¡Bingo! —dijo Edward suavemente.

—¿Y no has usado…? —empezó a decir Bella.

—No —contestó él, paseando por la habitación.

Bella lo miraba guiñando los ojos, pero sin lentillas no podía ver nada interesante. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara—. Ha sido culpa mía. Soy un idiota —estaba diciendo el—. No quería pensar, no podía pensar. No tengo excusa, maldita sea…

—Así no ayudas nada —lo interrumpió Bella. Como recompensa, Edward se colocó directamente frente a ella—. Esto es tan culpa tuya como mía —insistió, intentando pensar con claridad. Aunque era casi imposible después de las sensaciones explosivas que acababa de experimentar. Su cuerpo le seguía pareciendo el cuerpo de otra mujer—. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar…

—Lo sé —murmuró él, sentándose a su lado.

¿Lo que habían compartido le habría afectado a él tanto como a ella?, se preguntaba Bella. Le hubiera gustado, pero estaba segura de que no era así. Él no era virgen y aquélla no era la primera vez que sus fantasías se hacían realidad.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan alterado por no haber usado protección?

—Por curiosidad, ¿no llevas preservativos?

—Aunque tú creas lo contrario, yo no soy un semental en busca de conquistas —contestó Edward.

Por el tono de su voz, Bella adivinó que la pregunta no le había hecho ninguna gracia—. No llevo preservativos en la cartera desde que tenía dieciocho años.

No sabía por qué, pero aquello hizo que Bella se sintiera mejor. Al menos sabía… ¿que? ¿Qué Edward no había pensado que los necesitaría estando con ella? Aquello sí que era un cumplido.

—Yo creí que los marineros siempre iban preparados.

—Esos son los boy scouts.

—Ah.

El incómodo silencio que siguió parecía una eternidad, pero no fueron más que unos segundos. En aquel breve espacio de tiempo, Bella consideró la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada.

Además de la lógica preocupación y ansiedad por comportarse de forma tan estúpida, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada.

Hacía tiempo que había abandonado la idea de tener hijos. Después de todo, tenía veintiocho años y no era exactamente una rompecorazones.

Y, aunque la idea de ser madre soltera era en cierto modo descorazonadora, su instinto maternal la hacía desear ponerse a dar gritos de alegría.

De repente, sintió un nudo en el estómago y se levanto para ponerse las gafas. Pero, cuando vio a Edward sentado en la cama, desnudo, como una estatua griega, pensó que debería haber permanecido ciega durante aquella conversación.

Aquel cuerpo masculino lleno de músculos la hacía perder el equilibrio.

Tenía que admitir que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Absurda, locamente enamorada.

Siempre lo había estado.

—No vale de nada que nos preocupemos por algo que ya no podemos evitar —dijo Bella, después de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Olvidarnos del asunto?

No podían hacer eso y ella lo sabía. Y sabía que aquella noche iba a quedar grabada en su corazón con letras mayúsculas. Incluso aunque, como imaginaba, no hubiera quedado embarazada.

Pero no pensaba pasar por la humillación de contarle a Edward su secreto.

Intentando sonreír, se cruzó de brazos, pensando en lo ridículo que era mantener aquella conversación estando completamente desnudos. Por supuesto, si no hubieran estado completamente desnudos, la conversación no habría sido necesaria.

—Lo único que digo es que no va a pasar nada —sonrió ella, intentando mostrarse segura de sí misma—. Es muy poco probable quedar embarazada la primera vez.

Edward se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa del suelo.

—Me pregunto cuántas parejas a lo largo de la historia han querido consolarse con esas mismas palabras —dijo mientras se ponía los vaqueros.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se dirigía a la habitación de Bella después de haber tomado un café. Aunque no necesitaba cafeína para despertarse, porque no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía dormir después de cometer una estupidez como la que había cometido?

Había estado despierto durante horas, recordando cada momento de aquella noche con Bella. Sus caricias, sus gemidos. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de una mujer. Aquella noche hacía que todo lo demás en su vida pareciera carente de importancia.

Le había dado miles de vueltas, intentando descifrar qué había ocurrido entre los dos, pero no encontraba la respuesta. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos días antes que iba a encontrarse en aquella situación, se habría echado a reír.

¿ Edward Cullen? ¿El maestro en el juego del amor, atrapado por una morena medio cegatona?

Siempre había pensado que él era del tipo de hombre que nunca se casaba. Que la vida militar era demasiado dura para una esposa. Y que ésas eran las razones por las que había permanecido soltero durante tantos años. Pero empezaba a preguntarse si la verdadera razón era que, hasta entonces, no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Una mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Una mujer que le hacía pensar en cosas como un hogar… hijos.

¿Hijos?

Por Dios bendito. ¿Qué harían si Bella quedaba embarazada?

No debía pensar en eso, se decía. Quizá ella tenía razón. Quizá no ocurriría nada y podrían despedirse como si aquel viaje nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Era raro, pero aquella idea no lo animaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

Los recuerdos del día anterior daban vueltas y vueltas en su torturada mente. La manera en la que el viento jugaba con su pelo, su forma de mirarlo cuando no llevaba puestas las lentillas, su risa cristalina, sus gemidos. Ella le había tocado el corazón.

¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer él al respecto?

Lo mejor sería meterla en el coche y llegar a Forks lo antes posible, pensaba, suspirando pesadamente.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y la vio de espaldas frente al acantilado, mirando el océano. Sus rizos castaños bailaban suavemente mecidos por el viento. El jersey azul de cuello vuelto sobre pantalones del mismo color le sentaba a la perfección.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta al oír sus pasos, Edward pensó que sus ojos aquella mañana eran de un chocolate imposible.

La deseaba de nuevo, de una forma imperiosa y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no envolverla en sus brazos y poseerla allí mismo. Empujando a un lado su deseo, avanzó hacia ella como lo haría en un desfile militar.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella.

—¿Buenos? —replicó él, malhumorado.

Edward estudiaba sus rasgos, buscando los signos de una noche en vela, pero no los encontró. Aparentemente, Bella había dormido de un tirón.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó ella, volviéndose para mirar el océano.

— Bella …

—No hace falta que te disculpes otra vez —lo interrumpió ella, sin volverse—. Además, te recuerdo que no estoy de buen humor por las mañanas.

—Maldita sea, Bella, ¿qué quieres que diga?

—¿Por qué tienes que decir nada? Somos dos adultos que han disfrutado de una noche juntos.

—Eso es todo —replicó ella, mirándolo por fin. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era la espectacular noche que habían compartido?

No, Edward se decía a sí mismo. Era mucho más. Mucho mas y lo dos lo sabían.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo ella—. No voy a contárselo a tu madre ni nada por el estilo.

—Estás muy simpática por las mañanas —murmuró Edward para sí mismo. Él había estado despierto toda la noche y ella, no sólo había dormido como una niña, sino que estaba bromeando sobre algo que a él lo había dejado convulso.

¿Era aquella una especie de justicia cósmica? ¿Estaba el destino pagándole por todas las veces que se había tomado una relación como algo sin importancia?

—Además —dijo Bella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Yo debería darte las gracias.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —sonrió ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Ahora que… ya tengo experiencia, digamos, podré hacer que mi relación con Brad parezca más real.

—¿Brad? —repitió Edward. No sabía cómo había podido pronunciar aquel nombre. En ese momento vio que ella se había puesto el anillo de diamantes y sintió un feroz deseo de quitárselo y tirarlo al mar.

—Mi prometido, ¿recuerdas? Cuando hable de él ahora, podré convencer a todo el mundo de que es real.

Edward no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse halagado o insultado. ¿ Bella iba a usar su noche juntos para mentir sobre su novio imaginario?

Edward había sentido que la tierra se movía aquella noche y ella estaba usándolo para su ridícula novela de amor.

El destino era muy juguetón.

Cuando llegaron al estado de Washington, Bella empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Miró a Edward para decir algo, pero él seguía con la misma expresión hosca que había mantenido durante toda la mañana y prefirió no hablar.

Un inmenso bosque recorría el borde de la carretera pero, por primera vez en su vida, Bella no se sentía emocionada por el paisaje. Ni siquiera las viejas secuoyas eran una distracción.

Pronto llegarían a casa. A Forks. Y estarían rodeados de familiares y amigos. Y aquel… interludio se habría terminado.

La desilusión y la desesperanza empezaban a atenazar su corazón.

Iba a echar de menos a Edward. Echaría de menos estar a solas con él. Bromear y reír con él.

Hacer el amor con él…

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. No podía dejar de vivir de nuevo cada roce, cada susurro.

De repente, el bueno de Brad le parecía un petardo. ¿Cómo podría su marinero imaginario compararse con el auténtico? ¿Y cómo podía aparentar que amaba a ese tal Brad, cuando el hombre al que amaba de verdad estaba a unos centímetros de ella? No podía hacerlo. Era imposible.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo, abruptamente—. He estado pensando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Brad —contestó Bella. Las facciones de Edward se tensaron—. He decidido que no es marinero. Es contador.

—¿Estabas pensando en él?

—Pues sí —contestó ella. Era mejor pensar en su novio de ficción que en uno que parecía estar a punto de darle un puñetazo al parabrisas—. Prefiero que sea contador.

—A mi no me parece buena idea —gruñó él.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión —dijo Bella —. Simplemente, creí que era mejor decirte lo que había pensado para que lo supieras.

—No funcionará —dijo él, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no?

—¿Quién se va a quedar impresionado por una birria de contador?

—Bueno, no es una birria…

—Pero no es un marinero.

—Es un contador muy importante —replicó ella.

—Un contador es un contador, por muy importante que sea.

—Mira, la verdad es que esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Pues debería serlo.

Bella lo miró, confusa. Era una conversación rara, pero al menos era una conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo seré Brad —dijo Edward entonces.

Bella lo miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre.

—Tú no puedes ser Brad. ¡En Forks te conoce todo el mundo!

—Diremos que yo soy tu prometido —suspiró Edward, quitándose las gafas de sol—. Y Brad desaparece de la historia.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Un fin de semana con Edward, pensaba. Un fin de semana de besos y abrazos, un fin de semana para vivir aquella fantasía loca en la que Edward Cullen la amaba. Sólo un fin de semana, que valdría toda una vida.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que apartar la mirada. No podía ser, se decía. Si vivía aquella fantasía con Edward, la vuelta a la realidad sin él sería insoportable.

—No —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él—. Tú misma has dicho que todo el mundo en Forks me conoce. Y un prometido de carne y hueso es mucho mejor que uno ausente.

—Es una locura —murmuró Bella. Una parte de ella deseaba decir que sí. Deseaba decirle a todo el mundo que Edward le había dado el anillo y que le había prometido un futuro lleno de amor. Pero la racional Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, obstinada—.

Es absurdo.

—¿Y un novio imaginario no lo es?

—Ayer te parecía buena idea —replicó ella—. ¿Por qué ahora no te gusta? No me has dicho una palabra en toda la mañana y ahora, de repente, te ofreces a ser mi prometido. ¿Por qué?

—Un capitán de marineros al que todo el mundo conoce es mejor que un contador imaginario, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró ella.

—Vaya, gracias —sonrió él, por fin—. Pero ésa no es la única razón.

—¿Cuál es?

—Piensa en ello, Bella —la sonrisa de Edward se había evaporado—. No puedes ignorar la posibilidad de que puedes estar embarazada.

—No lo estoy.

—No lo sabes —insistió Edward, obligándose a sí mismo a mirar la carretera. Había estado pensando en ello durante toda la mañana y por fin se le había ocurrido aquella idea. Era la única solución—. Piénsalo un poco. Si estás embarazada, ¿qué le vas a decir a tus padres? ¿que el padre del niño es ese Brad? — Bella hizo una mueca de angustia—. Tu hijo no puede tener un padre de mentira. Aunque sigas adelante con tu plan de «romper» con tu prometido dentro de un mes, tus padres querrán conocer a ese Brad en algún momento. Al fin y al cabo, será el padre del niño.

—Oh…

Y Edward iría al infierno antes que dejar que nadie pensara que su hijo era hijo del imaginario contador.

—Le diremos a todo el mundo que vamos a casarnos y después, aunque no estés embarazada, puedes romper conmigo.

—¿Y si lo estoy?  
Si lo estaba, no podrían romper. Edward se encargaría de ello. Pero sabía que no era el momento de decírselo.

—Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento —contestó él, aparentando tranquilidad.

—No sé… —empezó a decir ella, confusa.

—Es lo mejor, Bella.

Al menos, pensaba Edward, no tendría que escucharla hablar de aquel Brad durante toda la semana. Realmente, odiaba a aquel tipo.

Y además, no tendría ningún problema para convencer a todo el mundo de que Bella y él estaban prometidos. La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era evidente.

—¿Y qué le decimos a nuestras familias? —preguntó Bella entonces. Aquella pregunta era como un jarro de agua fría. Edward no había pensado en ello—. ¿No deberíamos decirles la verdad?

—Esto cada vez se complica más —murmuró él.

Ir a pasar unos días a Forks le había parecido una buena idea. Unos días para pensar, para relajarse. Pero, en aquel momento, estaba más angustiado y confundido que nunca.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward por fin—. Les diremos la verdad. De todas maneras, no iban a tragárselo.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —replicó Bella.

Edward se mordió la lengua. Lo que había querido decir era que sus padres sabían que era un solterón empedernido. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Bella, ella lo había tomado como un a tener los mismos problemas de comunicación que cualquier pareja, pensó de repente.

Una hora más tarde, Edward paraba el coche frente a la casa de los padres de Bella.

—¿Estás preparada?

Bella apartó la mirada del elegante edificio de dos plantas y lo miró. Edward había adoptado su actitud de marinero. La mandíbula firme, los ojos fríos, los labios apretados. Desde luego, la viva imagen de un novio feliz.

Aunque, seguramente, ella no tenía mejor aspecto.

¿Cómo se habían complicado tanto las cosas en un periodo tan corto de tiempo?, se preguntaba.

—Supongo que sí…

—¡ Bella!

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Rosalie corriendo alegremente hacia el coche. Detrás de ella iban sus padres y los padres de Edward.

Aparentemente, las dos familias se habían juntado para celebrar su llegada.

Bella saltó del coche para abrazar a su hermana, pero se tropezó con un aspersor escondido en la hierba y habría caído al suelo si Rosalie no la hubiera sujetado.

—Estás más guapa que la ultima vez —rió su hermana—, pero no has cambiado mucho, ¿verdad, Bella? Sigues tropezándote por todas partes.

—Es verdad —rió ella, mirando el aspersor—. ¿Cuándo lo instalado papá…?

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Rosalie de repente, mirando el anillo de pedida en la mano de su hermana pequeña—. ¡Estás comprometida y no me habías dicho nada! ¿Quién es él? — Bella tomó aire. Tenía que pensar algo rápidamente. Edward llegó a su lado en aquel momento y Bella le lanzó una mirada de socorro—. ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Rose, a quien aquella mirada no había pasado desapercibida—. ¡No lo van a creer! —gritó a sus padres y los padres de Edward, que acababan de llegar a su lado—. ¡Edward y Bella están prometidos!

Bella miró a su hermana, después a su madre y después a la madre de Edward. La cara de las tres mujeres irradiaba felicidad. Era horrible.

—Rose… —empezó a decir Bella. Pero sus padres los habían rodeado y todo el mundo se puso a hablar a la vez.

—Ya era hora —decía Charlie Swan, abrazando a Edward.

—Papa… —intentó hablar Bella.

—Desde luego que sí —decía Carlisle Cullen, dándole a su hijo un golpe en la espalda.

—Mira, papá… —empezó a decir Edward.

Nadie estaba escuchando.

—Creí que nunca se iban a dar cuenta de que son perfectos el uno para el otro —decía Esme Cullen, abrazando a su hijo.

Renee Swan le dio a su hija un sonoro beso y Bella miró a Edward, desesperada.

—Soy tan feliz, Bella —decía su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Que lindos son los rencuentros familiares. No me gusta que la duendecilla de Alice aun no aparesca pero bueno como he dicho antes la historia no es mia desgraciadamente**

**jaja tube ganas de escribir algo por primera vez**

**Creen que bella este embarazada? sera niño o niña? mandelo en un review porfa **


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece yo solo me ajusto a la traduccion.**

**ATENCION! un lemon corto no muy grafico no apto para menores de 15 años.**

**Un falso Novio**

**Capitulo Nueve**

—No puedo creer que son novios y no me lo hayan dicho —estaba diciendo Rose—. Y tú que me hiciste creer que la traías a Forks solo para hacerme un favor —añadió, mirando a Edward. A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza. O quizá era el mundo el que estaba dando vueltas. Miro a Edward y éste le puso un brazo sobre los hombros—. ¿Desde cuándo son novios?

La voz de su hermana parecía llegar desde muy, muy lejos. De hecho, Bella tenía problemas para entender algo en medio del barullo de voces.

Todo era tan raro. Mirando las caras familiares a su alrededor, Bella intentaba descubrir si estaban bromeando. Pero los ojos azules de su madre seguían húmedos y Esme Cullen seguía mirando a su hijo como si acabara de ganar el Premio Nobel o algo parecido.

Sus padres, de pie en medio del salón, los miraban orgullosos y su hermana no parecía capaz de estarse quieta.

—Espera que se lo cuente a mi marido —sonreía, apretando su mano.

—Lo sabíamos —dijo la madre de Edward —. Sabíamos que si pasaban un poco de tiempo juntos, se darían cuenta de lo que nosotros siempre hemos sabido.

—Que son perfectos el uno para el otro —terminó la frase Renee Swan, limpiándose una lágrima.

¿La empollona y el guapo del instituto, perfectos el uno para el otro?

Edward la apretó contra él y Bella agradeció el apoyo porque podría caerse redonda en cualquier momento.

—Esto es maravilloso —decía su hermana, mirándolos como si ella fuera el hada madrina—. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Todo el mundo se calló en ese momento. Un perro ladró en alguna parte y oyeron el sonido de una bicicleta.

Bella miraba los cinco pares de ojos clavados en Edward y ella. Su familia. Las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. ¿Cómo podía mentirles? ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado por un momento que podría mentirles?

Bella se apoyó en el pecho de Edward, mirando los ojos llorosos de su madre. La verdad estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

—Aún no lo hemos decidido —dijo Edward entonces.

El hechizo parecía haberse roto y todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez.

—En otoño —decía Esme Cullen.

—O en invierno —murmuraba Renee Swan, con la mano en la mejilla, pensativa.

—Yo creo que en primavera sería perfecto —apuntó Rosalie, tomando a su madre y a Esme por el brazo para volver a la casa—. Para entonces habrá nacido mi hijo y podré comprarme un vestido que no sea una tienda de campaña.

La pequeña mentira estaba creciendo hasta tomar proporciones gigantescas. Bella hubiera deseado confesar en aquel mismo instante. Terminar con aquella mentira antes de que fuera más adelante. Ni siquiera tenía que quedarse a aquella estúpida reunión.

Podía tomarse un par de Biodraminas, tomar el primer tren que saliera de Forks y volver a su casa para meterse en la cama y olvidar todo aquel embarazoso episodio.

No tardaría más de diez o veinte años.

Bella dio un paso para ir con ellas, pero Edward la mantenía firmemente sujeta a su lado.

Con un último golpecito en la espalda, su padre y el de Edward se dirigieron al garaje, probablemente para no tener que aguantar una larguísima discusión sobre los detalles de la boda.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Bella cuando estuvieron solos.

—Es muy raro —asintió Edward.

Él no había apartado el brazo de su hombro y Bella podía sentir la sólida y firme presencia del hombre a su lado. Por un segundo, se dejó a sí misma disfrutar del contacto, pero la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir hizo que pronto volviera a la realidad.

—Tenemos que hablar con ellos. Dentro de una hora, habrán hablado con el párroco y estarán preparando los detalles de la ceremonia.

Edward miraba a las mujeres que entraban en la casa en aquel momento, como si él tampoco diera crédito.

—Quizá lo mejor sería no decir nada —murmuró, mirándola.

—No podemos hacer eso —replicó ella, intentando no perderse en el verde de sus ojos—. Habíamos acordado decirles la verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward. Después, apartó la mano de su hombro y la tomó por la cintura con toda la cara del mundo—. Pero míralo de esta forma. Ahora todo el mundo en Forks se enterará de que somos novios.

—Es verdad.  
Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿o no? Volver a Bella como una mujer nueva, elegante, independiente, hermosa y con un novio enamorado.

Bella sentía las manos de Edward en su espalda, apretándola contra sí. Su respiración se agito cuando él la apretó contra su pecho.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de un roble sobre ellos. Sus ojos verdes brazos se apretaban alrededor

de su cuerpo hasta que Bella creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas.

Pero si seguía apretándola, no le importaba nada.

— Edward —susurró ella.

-¿Sí? —susurró el también, inclinando la cara hacia ella.

—Los vecinos pueden estar mirando… –dijo ella, entreabriendo los labios.

Con una mano, Edward tomó su cabeza y enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—Que miren. Estamos prometidos, ¿verdad? —susurró, antes de tomar su boca. Aquélla era la última oportunidad de Bella. Podría apartarse, entrar en su casa y decirle a sus padres que todo había sido una broma. O… podía estar prometida. Durante un largo fin de semana, podría vivir la fantasía de ser la mujer a la que Edward Cullen amaba—. ¿Verdad? —volvió a preguntar Edward a un centímetro de su boca.

—Sí —la voz de ella era un suspiro. Bella dejó que el beso del hombre interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Edward entró en su dormitorio y lo encontró casi igual que cuando se había marchado.

Tiró la bolsa de viaje sobre la cama, dio una vuelta por la habitación y se quedó mirando los recuerdos de su juventud. En la pared seguía habiendo un banderín de su última victoria como capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, al lado de un poster de reclutamiento de los marineros. Sobre un baúl que seguramente contenía los libros y cuadernos del instituto, dos viejas pelotas de fútbol y una de baloncesto. Su madre nunca tiraba nada.

Sonriendo, se acercó al espejo. Las fotografías que había colocadas en el marco lo devolvían al pasado. Él y sus hermanos al lado del cacharro que Jacob se había comprado. Rose, el día de la graduación del instituto. Rose, Bella y sus hermanos en la playa.

Mirando la sonrisa de Rose, Edward intentaba recordar el amor que había sentido por ella y que había creído que nunca terminaría. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían deslizado hacia el retrato de Bella.

Bella. Descalza, con pantalones cortos y camiseta, el pelo sujeto en una coleta, sonriendo. Con aquel aparato en los dientes.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Edward tomó aire y se acercó más a la fotografía.

Había crecido, desde luego. Diez años más tarde, era delgada, sofisticada, elegante, pero la sonrisa era la misma. Y tenía tanta fuerza como para dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —murmuró, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas decidido quedarte en casa —decía su madre, mientras la ayudaba a subir el equipaje a su habitación.

—¿Y dónde iba a ir? —sonrió Bella.

Renee Swan se pasó la mano por el pelo y estudió a su hija durante unos segundos.

—A un hotel. Con Edward.

—Ah —murmuró Bella, ruborizándose.

—Quiero decir… bueno, no es lo que yo lo apruebe, pero después de todo están prometidos. Hubiera entendido que…

—No, mamá —la interrumpió ella, quizá con demasiada prisa a juzgar por la expresión sorprendida de su madre—. Edward y yo hemos decidido que queríamos pasar estos días con nuestras familias.

Renee sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho, hija. Además, vive aquí al lado y podras verlo a todas horas. Cuando Edward salía con Rose estaba todo el día… —pero no terminó la frase.

—No te preocupes, mamá —sonrió Bella —. Yo también vivía aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro —dijo su madre—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad, hija?

Bella vio que los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas y se acercó para abrazarla.

—No llores, tonta.

Su madre se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un golpecito en la cara.

—Soy una sentimental —dijo, acercándose a la puerta—. Es que me hace tanta ilusión que se case mi niña pequeña… —sonrió.

Bella sintió como si un cuchillo se clavara en su corazón—. Estoy muy contenta por ti, Bella. Tienes todo lo que siempre habías deseado, un buen trabajo, una casa preciosa y ahora, a Edward.

—Sí —murmuró Bella —. Todo lo que siempre había deseado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No —contestó ella rápidamente—. Es que estoy un poco cansada. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Descansa un poco antes de cenar —dijo su madre—. Estás muy guapa, Bella. El amor te sienta muy bien.

Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación.

El amor le sentaba bien.

Bella no podía evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría cuando volviera a estar sola. ¿La ropa nueva, los cosméticos y el moderno corte de pelo seguirían haciéndola parecer guapa? ¿O se convertiría en calabaza al terminar la reunión en el instituto?

Bella se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana, en el que había pasado tantas horas soñando despierta durante su adolescencia. Fuera, las primeras estrellas empezaban a iluminar el cielo.

Apoyándose en el cristal, miraba las casas y los árboles que habían formado parte de su vida, pero no veía nada. Lo único que podía ver era la cara de Edward Cullen. Intentaba decirse a sí misma que un fin de semana con él sería suficiente para llenar los largos y solitarios años que la esperaban.

Era medianoche y Edward no podía dormir.

Quizá extrañaba aquella habitación, llena de recuerdos del pasado. O quizá era recordar cómo había pasado la noche anterior, envuelto en los brazos de Bella, enterrado dentro de ella.

Estaba empezando a excitarse y tuvo que saltar de la cama para ponerse los vaqueros. Necesitaba dar un paseo. Moverse. Sentir el aire fresco en la cara.

No debería haber ido a aquella reunión. Debería haberse quedado en la base, se decía. En el campamento Pendleton, donde todo era tan sencillo. Blanco o negro. Tenía sus deberes y los realizaba a la perfección.

A Edward le gustaban las cosas ordenadas. Prefería las líneas rectas. Tenía un mapa de su vida y seguía el camino que se había trazado. Entonces, ¿qué significaba aquel fin de semana?, se preguntaba.

¿Era una vuelta en el camino? ¿O algo más serio… más duradero?

Mientras se abrochaba los vaqueros, consideraba aquella última pregunta, pero decidió pensar en otra cosa. Intentaba que su mente se concentrara en otros pensamientos, pero la imagen e Bella seguía apareciendo en su cabeza.

Ella lo había hecho recordar que su familia había vivido en bases militares y el matrimonio de sus padres no se había resentido, todo lo contrario. Entonces empezó a pensar en las parejas que vivían en Pendleton. Y por primera vez, tuvo que admitir que a veces sentía celos cuando sus amigos volvían a casa con sus esposas… y él se iba a la suya… a ver la televisión.

Un agujero se abrió en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que, en realidad, tenía en la vida. Una carrera satisfactoria y buenos amigos, desde luego. Pero no tenía una mujer que lo esperase en casa.

Confuso, se puso una camiseta y la cazadora antes de salir a toda prisa de su habitación. Mirando fugazmente hacia la habitación de sus padres, bajó la escalera sin hacer ruido.

Los Cullen habían aprendido tiempo atrás cuales eran los escalones que crujían. Con destreza, los evitó y salió de la casa en silencio.

Y el silencio lo recibió en la calle.

La noche era fresca y húmeda. Las nubes cubrían el cielo iluminado apenas por la luna y una neblina que llegaba del mar parecía cubrirlo todo con dedos fantasmales.

Subiéndose el cuello de la cazadora, tomó la dirección contraria a la casa en la que Bella, con toda seguridad, estaría durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Los recuerdos lo asaltaban y su mente estaba inundada de imágenes. Todas ellas de los tres últimos días.

Edward se paró en medio de la acera y se volvió para mirar la casa de los Swan, un borrón casi escondido por la niebla. De alguna forma, en tres días, Bella había conseguido meterse en su piel.

No podía respirar sin pensar en ella. No podía dormir sin soñar con ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se dirigía hacia su casa. Cuando entró en el jardín, recordó las veces que había ido allí de noche para ver a Rose, pero no recordaba haber sentido la misma urgencia que sentía en aquel momento.

Simplemente, tenía que ver a Bella.

Inclinándose, tomó unas piedrecillas del suelo y empezó a tirarlas hacia la ventana del segundo piso que sabía era su habitación.

El sonido de las piedras contra el cristal de la ventana le parecía una explosión, pero no había respuesta. Tiró algunas más y, un poco más tarde, vio una luz a través de las cortinas. Edward no podía apartar los ojos de la ventana y cuando vio a Bella asomarse, respiró tranquilamente por primera vez en toda la noche.

—¿ Edward? —llamó ella en voz baja, colocándose las gafas sobre la nariz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Edward sonrió. Bella llevaba un camisón blanco de algodón y llevaba el pelo sujeto con una coleta. Estaba guapísima y adorable. El deseo crecía en sus entrañas, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones. Y algo más profundo, más rico, apretaba su corazón.

—Baja —susurró él.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora —rió él.

—Espera un momento —dijo Bella, cerrando la ventana.

Edward se acercó a la puerta, recordando la última vez que había ido allí por la noche. Rose y él iban a escaparse, pero ella se había echado atrás.

Años más tarde estaba de vuelta en aquella casa y esperar a la hermana de Rose lo llenaba de una ansiedad que no había conocido antes.

Edward subió los escalones de dos saltos y estaba esperándola cuando Bella salió al porche.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó. Edward la tomo del brazo para llevarla a la parte más oscura del porche.  
—Nada —contestó él, sentándola en el balancín de madera, a su lado. Estaba temblando y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a medianoche? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

—Pues… —empezó a decir él. Pues ¿qué? ¿No podía dormir pensando en ella? No. Ni siquiera él mismo podía admitirlo y no pensaba decírselo a Bella —. Hago esto para darle realidad a nuestro compromiso. Seguro que nuestros padres esperan que busquemos un lugar oscuro por las noches.

—Ah —susurró ella, acercándose un poco al hombre.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco —sonrió Bella —. Debería haberme puesto la bata.

Edward se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho.

El sencillo camisón de algodón era la cosa menos erótica que había visto nunca. Y, sin embargo, en Bella era más sexy que cualquier prenda de encaje negro.

Edward volvió a sentir que su pasión se despertaba. Por eso había ido allí aquella noche. Quería revivir la noche anterior para saber si había sido real o solo una reacción a la magia del momento.

Pero no era solo el deseo. Era un sentimiento nuevo y embriagador que lo asustaba… y lo fascinaba a la vez.

—Bésame, Bella —murmuró, con el pulso acelerado, deslizando una mano hasta su cuello.

— Edward …

La niebla los cubría, envolviéndoles en una especie de manta blanca. Estaban solos en medio de la oscuridad, en un mundo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Ella volvió a temblar, pero aquella vez, Edward estaba seguro que no era de frío. Si estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía, estaría quemándose por dentro. Él se estaba consumiendo por un fuego que parecía crecer más fuerte cada segundo.

Cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza para tomar sus labios entreabiertos, sintió la extraña impresión de que estaba en su casa. Al primer roce de la boca femenina en la suya, su interior se tensó como un muelle. Ella se apretaba contra él, suspirando, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la colocaba sobre sus rodillas.

Levantando la cabeza, la miró a los ojos. Allí tenía la respuesta que buscaba, se decía a sí mismo mientras le quitaba suavemente las gafas y las dejaba en el suelo.

Era real. Los sentimientos que lo envolvían cada vez que se besaban eran reales y abrumadores. Bella le hacía pensar en un hogar.

Le hacía desear cosas tan absurdas como matar un dragón por ella. Le hacía desear ser todo lo que ella había sonado.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para tomar con ansia su boca, su lengua, sus labios. No podía saciarse de ella. El deseo, la pasión, lo tomaban al asalto como una invasión de militares. Pero también había ternura, dulzura, amor. Como lo habría hecho en una campaña militar, Edward respondía con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, que se apretaba contra él,  
restregándose contra su dolorido y excitado sexo.

Edward lanzó un gemido ahogado y colocó la cabeza de Bella sobre su brazo. Ella no apartó los brazos de su cuello mientras apretaba sus pechos contra el torso masculino, gimiendo suavemente.

Edward quería mas, necesitaba más.

Nunca había conocido un ansia tan incontrolable. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan desesperado de conectar con una mujer. De

poseerla, en cuerpo y alma. Su corazón latía apresurado, su mente daba vueltas y su cuerpo pedía más.

Aun explorando su boca, deslizó la mano por su muslo, buscando los secretos de su escondida caverna. Ella gimió dulcemente, apretándose contra el musculoso cuerpo del hombre mientras sus lenguas bailaban un antiguo baile de seducción.

La oscuridad los protegía. La niebla envolvía sus cuerpos. Edward ahogaba sus gemidos, protegiendo su privacidad mientras la exploraba con los dedos. Con la respiración agitada, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Bella contra su corazón, él la excitaba cada vez más. Sus caderas se movían bajo sus manos. Ella apoyó los pies en el balancín y levantó un poco las caderas para que la acariciara más profundamente.

—Esto es una locura —susurró un poco después, con el aliento entrecortado.

Lo era y Edward lo sabía. De hecho, los tres últimos días habían sido maravillosamente locos.

—¿Quieres que pare? —sonrió él.

—No —contestó Bella —. No pares. No pares nunca.

—Nunca —susurró él, introduciendo primero un dedo y después otro dentro de ella. Entrando y saliendo de su cueva, él la llevaba donde quería, urgiéndola a buscar la satisfacción que él mismo deseaba—. Tómalo, cariño —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Bella jadeaba, sujetándose a sus hombros.

— Edward —musitó contra su pecho, mientras movía las caderas contra la mano del hombre.

—Déjate ir, cariño —susurró él, mientras con el pulgar rozaba la parte más sensible de su ser.

Bella lanzó un grito ahogado. Sus músculos interiores se contrajeron y él sintió la primera ola de placer. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Edward la sujetó más fuerte mientras ella enterraba la cara en su pecho para ahogar sus gemidos.

Y cuando había terminado y estaba muy quieta entre sus brazos, Edward le bajó el camisón y la apretó contra sí. Una sensación de paz lo cubría mientras la abrazaba. De alguna forma, su propio deseo se había saciado al saciar el de ella.

—No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto —susurró Bella, unos minutos más tarde.

Él tampoco podía creerlo. Un marinero haciéndole el amor a una mujer en el porche de la casa de sus padres, donde cualquier podría haberlos visto… u oído.

Pero lo único que sentía era que se hubiera terminado.

—Yo no lo siento —susurró él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió ella.

En respuesta, Edward la besó en la frente. El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que escuchaban.

Él había querido saber si era real y tenía su respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer con ella.

Aparentemente, aquel compromiso de mentira estaba empezando a tener una vida propia.

** Dejen su review porfavor, me encantaria saber su opinion de esta picante historia**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece yo solo me ajusto a la traduccion.**

**Un falso Novio**

**Capitulo Diez**

Bella observaba a Edward hablando con su cuñado a través de la ventana. Necesitaba tiempo para poner su mente en orden. Tiempo para pensar como podía mirarlo sin ponerse colorada como una cría.

Pero Edward había aparecido en el porche de su casa por la mañana, preparado para llevarla a la granja de Rose y Emmett. Era un viaje corto y ella había ido diciendo incoherencias durante todo el camino, sin darle oportunidad para hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Una ola de calor subió a sus mejillas en ese momento. Era increíble pensar que prácticamente habían hecho el amor en el porche de la casa de sus padres.

Bella tembló al recordarlo, luchando para apagar la hoguera que parecía encenderse en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había pasado de ser virginal a ser insaciable en menos de una semana.

—Oye, ¿puedes dejar de mirarlo por un segundo? —preguntó Rose, detrás de ella. Bella apartó la cara para mirar a su hermana.

Rose elevaba en la mano una bandeja con dos tazas de café y dos trozos de pastel de chocolate—. Venga, cuéntame. Tienes toda la vida para mirar a Edward.

Al menos tenía un par de días, pensaba Bella, pero se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermana, intentando disimular.

Mientras Rose hablaba, ella miraba a su alrededor. El salón estaba muy limpio, pero lleno de cosas. Había juguetes, muñecas, libros, zapatos y calcetines por el suelo de madera. Era la imagen de un hogar.

Si las paredes pudieran hablar, aquellas podrían contar secretos de besos, abrazos infantiles y muchas risas.

En ese momento, Bella recordó su dúplex: limpio, estéril, vacío. De repente, sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que parpadear para que las lágrimas no asomaran a sus ojos.

Después de aquel viaje, le parecería aún más vacío.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su hermana.

Bella asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

—Claro. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Los he mandado a casa de la madre de Emmett —rió Rose—. Quería hablar contigo un rato —añadió, apartando la larga melena rubia de su cara—. Con los cuatro fantásticos alrededor, no hay tranquilidad posible.

Una punzada de envidia cruzó el corazón de Bella. Su hermana tenía un marido que la adoraba, una familia y un hogar encantador. Ella, por otra parte, tenía un dúplex de dos habitaciones, una larga lista de socios y tenía que inventarse un novio para que la gente no sintiera compasión por ella.

Era curioso como dos mujeres criadas de la misma forma podían tener vidas tan diferentes.

Bella no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera tenido la seguridad que tenía su hermana cuando era adolescente.

—Los cinco magníficos, dentro de poco —dijo, acariciando el abultado vientre de Rose. En ese momento recordó que ella misma podría estar embarazada. Y aunque una parte de ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que admitir que había pocas posibilidades.

—Sí —sonrió su hermana—. Es increíble, ¿verdad? Otro hijo. Supongo que pensarás que estoy loca, pero es que me encantan los niños.

—No estás loca. Eres una madre maravillosa.

—Eso espero —susurró Rose, poniéndose la mano sobre el vientre.

¿Dudas? ¿Su hermana tenía dudas?

Rosalie miró la ventana tras la cual estaba su marido.

—A Emmett y a mí nos encantan los niños y tendremos todos los que Dios nos mande. Pero es que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, olvidándose de su problema.

—Es una bobada —confesó Rosalie, dejando su tasa sobre la bandeja—. Si alguna vez se lo cuentas a alguien, lo negaré y después contrataré a un matón para que te quite de en medio.

—Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie —rió Bella.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre he tenido envidia de ti.

—¿Qué? — Bella no había podido evitar una carcajada, porque lo que acababa de decir su hermana era simplemente absurdo.

Rosalie tenía todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Era imposible que la envidiase.

—No me malinterpretes. No cambiaría nada de mi vida. Estoy loca por Emmett y no me puedo imaginar la vida sin él… o sin los niños.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues… —empezó a decir Rose, colocando las piernas sobre el sofá— que de vez en cuando, cuando los niños me vuelven loca, pienso en ti… sola en tu casa. Con tu propio negocio. Clientes que te admiran —Rose se echo a reír—. Capaz de ir al cuarto de baño y quedarte en él todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Pero tú tienes tantas cosas…

—Ya lo sé. Y estoy muy agradecida a la vida por ello. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Bella? —suspiró su hermana—. Tú tienes algo que yo siempre he querido —suspiró. ¿Qué podría ser?, se preguntaba Bella, sorprendida—. Yo nunca fui buena en los estudios. Y tú eres tan inteligente. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre he estado tan orgullosa de ti como papá y mamá. Y lo sigo estando.

Bella miró a los ojos de Rose y vio allí una verdad que no había visto hasta entonces. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo y parpadeó furiosamente para evitarlo. Tenía el corazón encogido y se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y, por primera vez, miró a su hermana mayor y se sintió como una igual. Quizá los viejos clichés se convertían en clichés porque eran ciertos: «La hierba siempre parece más verde al otro lado de la valla».

Después de un largo y cálido abrazo, Rose se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y tomo su trozo de pastel.

—Bueno, háblame de ti y de Edward —dijo con la boca llena—. ¿Desde cuándo son novios y por qué no me lo habías dicho? — Bella se quedó muda ante el repentino cambio de conversación. Allí estaba su hermana, desnudando su alma ante ella, invitando a las confidencias y ella tenía que mentir—. Y otra cosa. ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como yo siempre había creído que sería? —preguntó, bajando la voz. Bella se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello al recordar la escena de la noche anterior. Y junto a aquellas imágenes, llegaba un pensamiento muy alentador. Edward y su hermana nunca… Bella tuvo que sonreír—. Ah, ya veo que sí —rió su hermana, acercándose mas—. Quiero detalles.

Edward le dio a Emmett una llave inglesa y se apoyó en el capó mientras el otro hombre se metía debajo del coche.

—Y Bella y tú —estaba diciendo su amigo—. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—Ya —murmuró Edward, incómodo, mirando la casa como si quisiera ver a Bella a través de la pared.

Sabía que ella había tratado de evitarlo durante toda la mañana. Por eso había ido a buscarla muy temprano y la había esperado sentado en el balancín del porche. Pero, claro, sentarse en aquel balancín nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. No después de la noche anterior.

Edward tuvo que apretar los puños para controlar su respiración. No había podido dejar de recordar lo que había ocurrido por la noche. No podía dejar de recordar el momento en que ella se había derretido en sus brazos. Cuando el clímax la había obligado a enterrar la cara en su pecho para disimular sus gemidos.

Edward deseaba aquello de nuevo. Quería sentir su corazón latiendo para él. Quería sus sonrisas. Sus lágrimas. Su amor.

Edward esperó el familiar escalofrío que sentía cada vez que pensaba en aquella palabra, pero cuando no llego estuvo a punto de sonreír. ¿Podía la vida de un hombre cambiar de la noche a la mañana?Pero, ¿sería Bella feliz con la vida nómada de un soldado profesional? ¿Podría sobrevivir lo que sentían el uno por el otro?

—¿Podrá funcionar? —dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

—Claro que funcionará —dijo Emmett, claramente insultado—. Este coche tiene un par de problemillas, pero yo siempre consigo arreglarlo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo, que salía de debajo del coche.

—Siempre se te han dado bien los coches.

—¡Desde luego! —rió Emmett, apartándose el pelo de la cara—.¿Recuerdas que siempre arreglaba el tuyo, que era un trasto?

—Ese trasto mío te llevaba por todas partes, por si no te acuerdas –replicó Edward, haciéndose el insultado.

—A mí y a tus hermanos –rió Emmett. Después dejó de sonreír y se quedó mirando al horizonte, como perdido en sus pensamientos—. Eran buenos tiempos, ¿verdad?

—Los mejores – asintió Edward aunque, en realidad, los mejores días con Bella le habían aportado más recuerdos que la mayoría de sus años en Forks.

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió sus pensamientos y los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta para mirar hacia la carretera.

—Vaya, ya están todos aquí –dijo Emmett.

-Eso parece –sonrió Edward, acercándose a los dos hombres que habían saltado del coche—.¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

Jasper Cullen miró a su hermano Jake con cara de orgullo herido.

—¿Has oído eso? Nuestro hermano mayor no tiene ganas de vernos.

—Vaya, hombre. Es igual de orgulloso que todos los oficiales –rió Jake.

—Sí. ¡Un momento! ¡Yo también soy oficial! –exclamó Jasper.

—¿Le habras quitado el coche a mamá? –preguntó Edward, abrazando a sus hermanos.

—Sí. La hemos dejado atada en la despensa.

—Sí, claro –sonrió Edward.

—No ha hecho falta –explicó Jake, burlón—. Estaba en casa de los Swan, planeando una boda de la que no nos habíamos enterado.

La boda. Edward frunció el ceño, pero entonces recordó que debía dar la imagen de un novio feliz y volvió a sonreír.

—Yo no ando contando todo lo que hago.

—No me lo podía creer cuando me lo contó papá —dijo Jasper—. Bella Swan era el terror de tu adolescencia.

—Imagínate casarse con una chica que se llama Pecas —añadió Jake.

—Yo he crecido —dijo Edward, dispuesto a defender a Bella incluso de sus propios hermanos—. Al contrario que ustedes.

—Yo paso. Mi segunda adolescencia es muy divertida —rió Jasper.

De repente, Jake miró por encima del hombro de su hermano y lanzó un silbido. Allí, en el porche, estaban Bella y Rose, mirando a los hombres.

—Parece que Bella también ha crecido. Y mucho.

Edward empezó a pensar seriamente en matar a sus hermanos.

Los antiguos alumnos del instituto habían llegado a Forks y la pequeña ciudad costera parecía encantada. Los hoteles estaban llenos y las tiendas del puerto hacían el negocio del año.

Edward compró comida para focas en el muelle y le dio una bolsa a cada uno de los sobrinos de Bella.

Los mayores salieron corriendo para ver a los graciosos animales y Jenny, la de cuatro años, le dio la mano.

—¿Lamenta haberse ofrecido voluntario para esta misión, capitán? —bromeó Bella. La brisa fresca del mar movía su pelo y le daba un glorioso color a sus mejillas. Estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Era tan guapa que casi le dolía mirarla. ¿Que si lamentaba estar con ella?, se preguntaba. En absoluto. Lo que le dolería seria dejarla después de aquel viaje—. Es una aventura peligrosa —añadió, señalando a su sobrino David, que se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la barandilla del muelle para darle de comer a las focas.

—Te recuerdo que soy un marinero. El riesgo es mi profesión —bromeo él.

Aunque, tres horas más tarde, prefería enfrentarse al enemigo antes que volver a llevar de paseo a los cuatro niños.

—Agotadores, ¿verdad? —reía ella mientras se sentaban en el muelle.

Edward miró a los cuatro críos, en aquel momento muy concentrados en comer algodón de azúcar.

—No sé cómo lo hacen Rose y Emmett.

—Supongo que le echan valor —dijo Edward, limpiándole la cara a Jenny.

—Se te dan bien los niños —dijo él. Aunque aquello era decir poco. Bella no había tenido que enfadarse ni una sola vez en toda la mañana.

No había perdido el sentido del humor y no había gritado por horrible que fueran las trastadas.

—Es fácil. Solo se necesita amor.

Ella lo hacía parecer muy fácil, pensaba Edward con admiración. Habían paseado por el muelle, dado de comer a las focas, visitado cada uno de los servicios en un radio de tres manzanas, habían atrapado a David antes de que cayera sobre un bote, comprado una camiseta para Becky después de que su hermano manchara la suya de limonada. Y habían tenido que volver sobre sus pasos porque Jenny había perdido su muñeca. Y sin embargo, Bella no parecía cansada. Estaba tan radiante como lo estaba a primera hora.

El amor, se repetía Edward a sí mismo. Bella brillaba de amor. El amor le salía por los ojos cada vez que miraba a aquellos niños y ellos respondían de la misma manera. Los niños, pensaba Edward, eran más inteligentes que los adultos. Ellos aceptaban el amor llegara de quien llegara, sin hacerse preguntas. Sin dudar.

¿Era él demasiado viejo como para aprender de un niño?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella.

—Estaba pensando en lo guapa que eres —contestó el—. Y en cuanto me gustaría volver a sentarme contigo en un balancín.

Bella se había ruborizado y tuvo que tragar saliva, incómoda.

Edward se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y la suya propia creció hasta proporciones monumentales. La deseaba de nuevo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Edward …

Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, se perdió cuando su sobrino David empezó a darse sonoros besos en la mano.

—Están hablando como en las películas —rió el niño.

Edward sonrió. Eran agotadores, pero tenían gracia.

—¿Yo no soy guapa? —preguntó la pequeña Jenny, tirando de su manga.

Sonriendo al ver la carita sucia de la niña, Edward la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres incluso más guapa que tu tía Bella.

La niña empezó a reírse, encantada y le dio un abrazo. El espontáneo regalo le llego directamente al corazón. La inesperada dulzura de la niña lo había dejado sin defensas.

Nunca en toda su vida había considerado la posibilidad de casarse y tener hijos. Y, sin embargo, cuando miro a Bella, no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada hasta su vientre. En aquel momento, su hijo podría estar dentro de ella. Una diminuta y milagrosa combinación de sus genes y los de Bella.

Aquel pensamiento hacía que se sintiera humilde y aterrorizado a la vez. Y sin embargo, lo llenaba de alegría.

Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Bella sabía en qué estaba pensando. Ella lo miraba con una angustia en sus ojos chocolates y él deseaba reconfortarla. Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella sobre su vida, sobre sus sueños, sus deseos, sus miedos, pero aquél no era el sitio ni el momento adecuado.

Se decía a sí mismo que debía ser paciente.

Tenia tiempo. Mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo de Jenny, se preguntaba si su hijo sería tan dulce como aquella niña.

Edward no la había visto sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

Estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

**Ame los ultimos parrafos! ustedes no?**

**jajaja emmett y rose son unos conejos! hay amor jaja**

**Dejen review**

**Pronto volvere cn el resto los dejare cn un poco de misterio jojo.**


End file.
